If I were in your shoes
by everlark-king
Summary: This is a Hunger Games AU. What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? " But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! " " Oh yeah, I know him. I do. He totally would. " She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.
1. Chapter 1 : Why am I still alive?

Rated M for violence, sexual content, but don't worry, it's for later.

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter one : Why am I still alive?**

Peeta was running, slowed down by his fake leg. He just killed Brutus and was now trying to find Katniss. He heard his name screamed by her, revolving in the arena. So he ran, he ran as fast as his body allowed him. Probably, heading towards the tree wasn't a good idea, because in a few moments, the thunder would hit it. He knew he shouldn't go there, but he didn't really give a shit. All he wanted was to save Katniss, for her to win this Quarter Quell and go back in 12.

He was out of breath, chocking, but he couldn't stop running. It was unthinkable, the girl he loved was yelling his name, again and again, in a strangled voice. This was no time to be weak, he had to get to her, fast. He heard another scream from Katniss, but she wasn't screaming his name anymore.

Thunder hit the tree and Peeta could see a lightened light fly through the sky. What in hell? Then, the line touched what seemed to be the arena's ceiling, sending a wave of light in the whole dome. A big hole appeared, bad news. Peeta stared at the small piece of sky that peeked through the opening, at this white moon looking back at him. He shook his head, now was not the time. The Capitol had probably sent hovercrafts full of peacemakers, to kill every survivor. Plus, the arena could fall anytime soon.

Peeta ran again, now jogging through the jungle, towards the big tree, overwhelmed by the turn of events. This was obviously one of Katniss' arrows that flew and broke the ceiling. Why did she do that? Why? Snow saw it, and she was about to die.

He saw Beetee, convulsing on the ground, but no sign of Katniss. Where did she go?

_- Katniss! Katniss where are you?! Please answer me!_

No one answered, except dead silence and birds tweeting. He felt the tide of despair running through his whole mind and body. He was sure Katniss shot this arrow, and destroyed the arena. But then, where was she? What about Finnick and Johanna? One part of the dome fell, but it was nowhere close to his location, so he kept looking for her.

_- Katniss! Katniss it's Peeta! Katniss!_

He felt upset about himself, failing at protecting the girl he loved, and he felt this anger, this angst spread in his veins. He was panting hard, then a rock hit the back of his head. He put a hand on the injured area, a scream escaping his mouth. He had his sword out, but Johanna was already sitting on his belly, a knife on the delicate skin of his throat.

_- So, lover boy, where is she? The girl on fire?_

_- I have no idea! You'll never find her!_

_- So sad that you lost her on your way... Ha, ha! Shut up now._

She pulled a knife out of her belt, smaller and sharper than the other one, and cut Peeta's right forearm. It was slow and painful, so slow... He couldn't try to move her because this knife under his throat could kill him anytime. He tried not to shout and bit the inside of his cheeks. Johanna smiled devilishly.

_- Why don't you just kill me now, huh?_

_- No, no, no! That is not what I want handsome! Not now!_

She stared at him. Peeta didn't know what she was thinking about, and stared back. Suddenly, her lips were on his, and she put pressure on his jaw to make him open his mouth. Then she kissed him deeply, tasting blood with her tongue. What was happening? The pain in his arm remained awful. Then, he connected the dots in his head. His tracker! She took off his tracker! Well done, good job there Johanna. She then hit him on the temple, on the perfect spot and he fell unconscious. Now Johanna was obviously walking away with his tracker. But to him, everything was dark, he could hear noises, but he couldn't open his eyes yet. He didn't really know how long it took him, but the thing that came in his mind was her.

_- KATNISS!_

He had to save her, to protect her. And maybe shouting her name would bring the other tributes here, letting her some time to run away and maybe escape the arena. This was all he could do anyway.

_- Come on Katniss! I'm here! Katniss!_

Then he saw it, the huge hovercraft just above his head. He stared at it, frozen by fear. He was about to die. And Katniss will not live long if they found her. He tried to move, but Johanna's hit enabled him to stand up. All he could do was pray for Katniss' safety. He hoped she thought of getting rid of her tracker, and ran away. But even if she did... Where could she run?

_- Well... Here we are._

He sighed, and his eyes closed. He barely felt his body leave the ground. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the hovercraft, and Beetee was lying, unconscious by his side. He noticed a bandage on his left arm and stood up, a big headache pounding on his temple. He whimpered in pain and reached the exit of the room, stumbling. No guards? Wasn't he on an hovercraft? From the Capitol? Why did they even heal him? He walked in a bright corridor and stopped in front of a tinted glass door. He could hear voices coming from inside. There was an argue he guessed, because they were shouting. He got closer, silently and the door slid open.

_- I won't tell anything! It wasn't my idea after all!_

_- You were okay with th- Peeta?! You're awake? How do you feel?_

Plutarch took a step closer to him, steadying a comforting and reassuring hand on his shoulder. But Peeta didn't answer him. His eyes settled on Finnick, that seemed totally broken and torn, then on Haymitch which seemed sober than usual.

_- Where is Katniss?_

_- Peeta, we wanted to save you both, but we couldn't take the risk t-_

_- Where is she?!_

_- We had to save one of you, and she wasn't here when we arrived._

Peeta ignored completely the ex game maker, pushing him aside and walked towards Haymitch. The old man was holding his hands above his head, as if he was about to be arrested.

_- Peeta, this is the revolution, and we wanted to make you both leave the arena. Plutarch and half of the tributes were on it._

So that was the reason the morphling sacrificed herself. The reason why Finnick helped them, why Johanna took his tracker and saved Beetee and Wiress for Katniss. Everything was clear in his mind now.

_- You promised me! You said you'd save her over me!_

_- That's right... But, hum, I promised Katniss the same thing. You were here when we got in, and Katniss' tracker pointed way too far._

Peeta shot a death glare at Finnick. After all, he was one of the tributes that didn't want him to take the coil with Katniss, he insisted for them to part.

_- Why did you let us... part?_

The blond guy didn't answer and just gave him an apologizing and scared look.

- Where is she Haymitch?

- _... Peeta, calm down._

_- Haymitch... please answer._

_- Peeta... _

_- WHERE IS SHE?!_

Plutarch took a hold on one of Peeta's arm, trying to unable him to murder his mentor. The boy shot him a dark glare and turned his attention back on Haymitch. This betrayer...

- Where is she?!

- Johanna took your tracker off. And...

- Where... is Katniss?

Finnick was now facing the wall, a hand on his eyes. Plutarch's hold on Peeta's arm tightened as the boy kept asking the same thing over and over again, like a possessed, like a madman.

_- WHERE IS KATNISS?!_

_- They got her and Johanna. She's in the Capitol_

Peeta was petrified, from head to toes. His eyes were wide open, his brain making him understand that what he feared happened. Katniss was about to die.

_- She's in the Capitol?! You fucking promised Haymitch! You told me you'd save her!_

_- Peeta, listen, I_

_- No! Why did you do that? Did you lose your mind? She's the mockingjay! What were you thinking about when you chose me?!_

_- I didn't! I have no power where we're going! Not even a bit!_

_- In 12? You know the mayor, don't lie! You could have told him to save Katniss!_

_- We're heading to District 13._

Peeta flip-flopped, now facing Plutarch Heavensbee. Peeta was looking crazy, totally out of his mind, sweat forming on his forehead.

_- What are you saying? We're going to 13?! Does it even exist? Why not in 12?_

_- They sent hovercrafts when Katniss hit the ceiling of the arena with her arrow. They sent firebombs._

_- W... What?!_

His legs couldn't support him anymore, and the boy had to take a few steps backwards to find his balance again. His headache came back and he growled loudly. This stupid bitch Johanna got him good.

_- I'm truly sorry Peeta... _

_- But... We could find survivors! There must be some! We have to go to 12!_

_- There is no survivor. Only ruins and burnt bodies. The few that are still alive are in 13 now._

_- What about Katniss' family? Are they alive? Are they okay?_

_- Yes, they're in 13. Gale took all the survivors there, he's a hero._

Peeta looked at Finnick, that seemed on the edge of crying. Why was he like that? Did things happen in 4 too?

_- What's wrong Finnick?_

_- What's wrong? I don't know what happened to Annie... I just... don't know anything!_

_- You should rest Peeta. We'll talk about all of this with Coin._

_- Coin? Who is that?_

_- You'll see._

Peeta nodded, suddenly tired, and walked like a ghost back to where he woke up. Beetee hadn't move, not even a little bit. The blond boy sat on a bed, trying to stay calm. Katniss was in the Capitol, being tortured, and there was nothing he could do about it, because they were heading towards the opposite direction, to 13. He didn't know if his family survived. He just learnt District 12 got destroyed. None of these informations were good to hear. He tried to relax, but his heart beat was way too fast, way too strong. He lied on the bed and stared at the white ceiling, focusing on his breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, again and again.

_- Oh, Katniss… I am so sorry._

His eyelids felt so heavy... He closed his eyes and tried to send a thought to Katniss... Trying to make her understand that she wasn't alone, even if she desperately was, trying to tell her that he will do all he could to bring her back.

This was not what was supposed to happen. He should be dead, or in the Capitol. And Katniss should be here, heading to 13 to see her family. She should be here, instead of him. Tears wanted to burst out, but Peeta didn't cry. He focused on what he had to say to this "Coin" when the hovercraft would land in 13.

**NDA : My first fiction here :)  
I have 3 chapters ready to be published, and I will post every thursday or friday, or at least I'll try (haha)**

**So sorry if my english sucks, I'm a native French girl, so I'm just trying to do my best**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2 : Under the ground

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 2 : Under the ground**

When Peeta stepped out of the hovercraft, he saw nothing but a bunch of ruins. Plutarch showed him the direction to follow, to an elevator. They got inside and the journey to what seemed to be the center of the Earth, lasted a good minute. When he stepped out, he saw a woman, standing straight, with pale skin and hollow eyes. But what captured his attention was her grey hair, almost silver. They were so thin, so straight, so perfect. Too perfect.

_- So you could bring the boy. Great, great._

Peeta clenched his fists and had to stop himself from hitting her face. He stared at her, thinking only about Katniss. She turned away from him and walked in a long, strange and unwelcoming corridor. Plutarch moved his head to make the boy understand that he had to follow her. They ended up in a huge room, surely made for meetings. Everyone sat down except the woman, that smiled and nodded.

_- I am glad to see you here._

Peeta didn't know why, but he felt something different from that woman. A strange aura was coming from her, this impression of superiority and indifference. He didn't trust her. Maybe he was wrong for it… He couldn't know just yet.

_- I am Alma Coin, president of District 13. We wanted to save you Peeta, and Katniss too. Unfortunately, things didn't go has planned. But we have you, and it is amazing. We'll be able to work it out._

Peeta wanted to hit her again. How could she say it was amazing for Katniss not to be here in those walls? He clenched his jaw and kept on listening.

_- Here in 13, we impose rationing food. We'll have to check your weight and your height to give you the right portions. Everyone older than 16 in good health will become a soldier and have a straight training. You'll receive a schedule every morning and you'd better do everything it says… Believe me._

She layed her eyes on Peeta. He did nothing but staring back at her.

_- About you, Peeta Mellark… We have some business talk to do, revolution stuff, shall we?_

_- I guess I don't have a choice anyway._

Peeta could almost feel Haymitch roll his eyes and Plutarch hit his head with his hand. Coin smiled again, and almost everybody left the room. Only Plutarch, Coin and Peeta were still in it, with a few guards, ready to protect the president if that was needed.

_- Is my family here?_

_- I don't remember allowing you to talk, soldier Mellark._

_- Are they in here?_

_- No. I'm sorry._

The grey haired woman started to walk along the table, looking at the grayish walls. Peeta always knew his family members wouldn't make it through a Capitol attack, but hearing it was different. His dad, his brothers… Even his mom… Dead. How did he got there? He was supposed to die in the arena and let Katniss come home. Instead, he was in 13 while Katniss was in Snow's hands and his family was dead.

_- So… We need a spokesman, someone that could give hope to people, to the oppressed. We thought that Katniss and you, the star-crossed lovers of 12, would have been perfect. The fire and the spunk of Katniss, and your way with words. Rebels need to know they're not alone in this fight, understood?_

Peeta shot a glare at Plutarch. He was cross armed and nodding, his face bearing a smirk. So Coin wanted them both? To push Panem's uprising. She asked for Plutarch's help for that. But she could only have him, half of the "couple", so now she was going to take as much as she could from him. Asshole was what Peeta wanted to spit to her face.

_- Why me? Why not Finnick, Haymitch or even Gale? Why me and not Katniss?_

_- I asked if you understood what I said._

_- I did._

Coin nodded slightly. She seemed really confident in the way she acted. She knew Peeta he had no choice but to obey to her every demand if he wanted to save Katniss. And he would do anything he could, because she was the most important person he had. He thought he would die to let her live, but he failed miserably. Now, he was stuck here, ready to be used to keep people from giving up their revolution, and kill each other. And Coin was the only person able to find a way to save Katniss, unfortunately.

_- And I had my reasons. I wanted you to be saved as a priority, Peeta. Your mentor tried to change my mind, he tried pretty hard to convince me to make both of you escape the arena. Too risky._

_- Katniss' life was worth the risk. It still is._

_- I knew you would say so._

Coin kept on walking, smiling strangely as if she was in her own world. She finished her tour of the room and stopped in front of Peeta, her hands crossed in her back. She bent towards him, planting her pale eyes in Peeta's.

_- But, right in the moment, Katniss Everdeen is dead. Or worse._

_- How dare you?! Saying this as if she meant nothing to anyone!_

_- Peeta, stay calm! Everything is goi-_

Plutarch tried to stop the boy, but Peeta was yelling, pushing his friendly hand aside and walking towards Coin. Two guards jumped on him and handcuffed him as fast as they could.

_- EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?! WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!_

_- Take him to his room._

Peeta screamed again, and the guards took him out of the conference room. The boy was able to see Coin's smile, vicious and satisfied. He felt a needle in his arm and everything went black. He woke up from a nightmare - where Katniss was screaming his name, locked on a torture table - shouting and sweating. He had to take big breaths to calm his heart. He took a look at the place he was in. A random bedroom, with a bed, a desk with his chair and a little cupboard. He froze when he realized the color of the walls, of the ceiling. Dark green, like a forest. Katniss… He remembered this moment when Katniss told him about her favorite color, in the train. Oh, how generous from Coin. She should have learn about that, just for him. Wonderful.

_- Soldier Mellark, please take your schedule._

The guard that just appeared at the feet of the bed indicated a piece of the wall to Peeta. What? What should he do? The guard sighed, seeing that the boy didn't make any move, and took his right arm. He pushed it against the wall, on a darkest piece of it. There, in a blue ink, appeared numbers and words. Peeta could only stare at the symbols on his skin.

_- This won't disappear with water, alcohol or soap. Not before 10 PM._

Peeta nodded. A doctor walked in. He checked him and crote a lot of informations about his physical situation, about the fake leg. Then he gave him an electronic bracelet where you could read " Mellark Peeta, Soldier, 17, HR, room 803 ".

_- I'm sorry but, what does the HR mean?_

_- High Ranking. You're, in some kind of way, a privileged one._

_- Okay… Thanks._

Then, both the guard and the doctor left the bedroom. Peeta stared down at his bracelet and saw that he had "breakfast" in just 5 minutes. He left, having no idea where the cafeteria was. Fortunately, he saw Gale just a few meters away. Unfortunately, Prim and Katniss' mom were here too. Peeta swallowed and took a few moment to relax. How was he going to explain what happened?

_- Oh…! Peeta… _

Peeta smiled to Gale in a cheerful way. They shook hands. Prim smiled to him shyly then hugged him tightly. Peeta gave in. He could see upon the girl's head that Katniss' mother was thiner than before and looked weaker too. He wasn't going to talk about Katniss. Not today. Nor tomorrow. Never… He will never be able to talk about it. He will never be strong enough to do so.

_- Where is this place we eat in?_

_- Follow us. I think we share the same table from now on._

Great. This was going to be harder not to talk about Katniss. He really didn't have the strengh to do so. Not in front of people that love her too. They got to the cafeteria quite fast and Peeta took a few minutes to find his plate. Today's breakfast was a portion of dried peach, a glass of milk and a slice of bread. More than enough for Peeta. He tried to eat as fast as he could to avoid the moment when he will have to talk about what happenned during the Quarter Quell. About the reason he couldn't get Katniss back to her family.

_- So… Was she alive when you escaped the arena?_

Peeta shot a deadly glare at Gale. Why did he do that? Was he stupid? He chose not to answer.

_- I shouldn't be sitting here… Not when she's… when she is… _

Peeta coughed and complimented Prim about her new ribbon. He had to cover what Gale was about to say. The young girl told him that she took special lessons in order to become a doctor and that her mom found the ribbon. Then she gave it to her to congratulate this news. Peeta smiled, because he was sure Katniss would be proud of her. He finished his milk calmly. Gale stood up, chewing the last piece of his peach, looking down at Peeta, defiant.

_- I hope we'll work out a solution. With Coin._

Peeta was confused. He had never been close to Gale, but he knew how Katniss was important to his eyes. He could understand why the other boy blamed him for coming here in 13 without her. He totally understood. But his lack of confidence in Coin put him on the defensive and he didn't know what to answer. So when he opened his mouth, uncertain words came out.

_- We'll find something. I'll do my best. Everything I can._

_- I hope so. We'll see each other at commandment center. _

Gale left just like that, followed by Katniss' mom. Prim was still seating next to Peeta because she didn't finish her meal. Peeta was ravished because he loved this little girl.

_- He's angry seeing me here instead of Katniss. I shouldn't be here. I get him, but it's hard enough..._

_- Yeah... I suppose he's not happy to see you back without her. He thought you'd do anything to save her. I'm not saying you didn't, I have no idea about what you had to go through, nor about what happened after she broke the arena._

_- Her not being here... Is really hard to bear._

_- I know. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure you did all you could._

Prim was really wise. It was this quality that he liked the most about her.

- I'm the angriest and the most disappointed one. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. And Katniss should be with you in 12, sharing precious moments with the ones she loves the most while waiting for the Victory Tour to start.

_- She loves you, you know…_

_- I don't… think so._

_- It's true though. You really mean something to her. She wanted the best for you._

_- Yeah, she wished the best for me. And I am sure she's happy right now because I'm not in the Capitol. She's so stupid… _

Peeta hid his face in his hands. This was no time to break down. He had so many things to do. And there was still a hope that Katniss was still alive and that they would bring her in 13. Prim put a gentle hand on his forearm and squeezed it slightly. Peeta raised his head and saw her smiling, compassionate.

_- Be strong. As she is actually, for all of us. Be brave as she has always been._

The boy wanted to tell her that this wasn't true, that Katniss wasn't always strong. But Prim didn't need to hear that. She already knew about her sisters' nightmares, and it was enough. She just didn't know about everything that came with it.

_- You're right. This is not the time to be a wet blanket._

**NDA : I'm so glad I posted on a friday, I thought I couldn't make it, but here is the second chapter!**

**Thanks for reading me.**

**Ps: I have no beta, so I apologize sincerely for any grammatical error since I'm a native french girl.**

**Bisous and see you in the next chapter next week :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : His word to say

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 3 : His word to say**

Peeta took a peek at his schedule. " Commandment center " was now written at 9, in less than 5 minutes. Peeta sighed and smiled to Prim.

_- I have to go and see Coin, see you later, maybe at lunch._

Prim smiled back and Peeta exited the cafeteria, heading to the place where he met the president of District 13 the day before. He stepped inside it and wasn't surprised when he saw the people standing in. Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee in a wheelchair, a man he knew nothing about and Gale. Interesting.

_- Well, well. Let's start this meeting. Shall we?_

_- Hello everyone. Let me introduce myself, I'm Boggs, Coin's secondhand. I'll be here if you need any help. Don't hesitate to ask questions. I promise I won't bite any of you._

Coin rolled her eyes and sighed, adjusting her clothes, the same uniform everyone wore in 13, grey and sad. She crossed her slender arms in her back and started to walk, slowly and carefully.

_- We have to know if the girl is alive._

Peeta felt his blood race in his veins, he felt rage and anger run from his knees to his head, he was about to explode.

_- This "girl" has a name._

Gale looked at him, and smiled. They could have a shot at being friends. Well, maybe. But Coin wasn't smiling at all. She stopped in front of Peeta and gauged him from head to toes.

_- Soldier Mellark, if every single one of my words gets you annoyed, you'd better leave this room and never come back._

Peeta bit his tongue. His place in this conceal could save Katniss' life. He had to do everything to stay here. So he lowered his head.

_- Excuse me madam. This won't happen again._

_- I hope so, soldier Mellark._

Coin then turned her back to Peeta, that took the opportunity to close his eyes and relax, focusing on his attitude. He had always been good with words and speaking. He may be able to be liked by the president, to make her trust him and even like him. Then, it would be easier to save Katniss. Katniss, that was all that mattered to him. More than Snow, more than the revolution, more than his own life. He had to try as hard as he could to save her, to keep her alive. He promised he would do so. He suddenly felt the arena close around him, and it was like neither Katniss or him escaped it and that they were both fighting for each other's life. This thought gave him strength and he opened his eyes, willing to do all he could.

_- We have to get this information, I sent a message to the infiltrated people in the Capitol. They should answer us tonight. If they don't, I'll sent a few soldiers that will collect it, even if it means some of them will die._

_- Risk lives for someone that might be dead… Is it reasonable?_

Peeta clenched his jaw, trying not to shot a deadly glare at Plutarch. He waited, looking at Coin every once in a while, that seemed to reflect about how Plutarch's statement was right or not.

_- I understand what you mean Mr Heavensbee. But both soldier Mellark and soldier Hawthorne won't be at 100% of their possibilities if they don't know if the girl is dead or alive. I'm sure of it._

_- I have to admit that the president is totally right._

Peeta looked at Gale. And the blond boy had to admit that he was okay with what Coin just said. None of them would be able to really rest if they had no clue about Katniss' situation.

_- We should collect this information as soon as possible._

Haymitch just nodded, his right feet bouncing against his chair again and again. Peeta understood that he wasn't able to drink anymore, here in 13. He was completely sure that it made him more unstable, insomniac and really mad. Finnick said that this was the best thing to do and Beetee just announced that he didn't make it through the Capitol's system for the moment, but that he was still working on it with his team. The man named Boggs smiled and said that the vote was positive, seven yes against one no. If they got no response from the infiltrated, four soldiers, volunteers, or not, will be send.

_- I hope we won't have to send young, talented soldiers, President. We have a lack of healthy and good ones here. Every single soldier is highly needed._

_- I know exactly what I'm doing, Mr Heavensbee._

Coin insisted on the ex Game Maker's last name, her eyes planted in his. She then focused on Gale and Peeta, smiling kinda gently at them.

_- Good. Now, if the girl is dead, what shall we do?_

_- A ceremony, that will be broadcasted as soon as possible. Interviews of people who met her, or simple rebels that considered her as a model. We will have to make sure she died for a good cause. To make the rebels understand that if we gave up on the revolution, the mockingjay would have died for nothing._

Peeta didn't know what to think about the man that was Plutarch Heavensbee. He understood perfectly his will to make Snow fall with the monopole of the Capitol, but the man seemed not to care about population dying unless they were young and qualified soldiers. The way he was thinking was really different from his own, even opposite.

_- I don't vote._

Haymitch turned on his chair, almost falling of it, and shot him a glare where Peeta could see his own feelings. The boy knew that, even if he could be harsh to Katniss, he really liked her. He was sure that hearing his death would make him more depressed than now.

_- Me neither, like the boy._

Beetee said yes to the idea, Boggs and Coin too. In the end, it was five yes against one no, because Finnick said he was against it. Peeta smiled sadly at the boy, thanking him. The blond guy gave him a weak smile back, with a discreet head move. Boggs then said happily that the decision was made. He wrote meticulously on a paper and passed it through all the conceal members. They signed it up, showing they were okay to be filmed to push the uprising if the mocking jay was known as dead. If he knew that before saying he wasn't voting, Peeta would have say no. Use their emotions for television flashes? Immoral and insane.

_- Well, you can go back to your rooms, or go where you schedule leads you. We'll see each other soon._

They all exited the room, all but Boggs and Coin. Peeta looked at the heavy door sliding and locking the more important people of the District in the commandment center. What will they talk about now? He sighed and looked at his schedule. He saw " 9:30, reflection ". He understood that he had free time, good. His legs headed him in the highest level, "only" 150 meters under the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to escape this giant underground world, this ant-hill at human size.

_- Katniss… hold on…_

Peeta thought about the District 13, Coin and Plutarch. This was a whole new world for him, a new way of thinking. And he didn't like that. All they wanted was to use him in order to push more people into the uprising. He was okay about that, because Snow's way of leading Panem wasn't good. But there were things that the young boy understood, and he hated it. He didn't want to act as if he didn't care about Katniss' absence, because it was tearing him apart. And even if the infiltrated said she was dead, will he believe it? Will he admit it? No. He was sure he'll want to see it, to really contemplate it. And then, he'll never be the same again. He will sure help the revolution to keep going, but after all that, he'll leave himself to die. Not willing to live anymore.

_- Oh, Katniss please... Wait for me... _

**NDA : Hey guys! Thanks for reading this new chapter. **

**I'm sorry, this one is really really shorter than the rest, so I'll post chapter 4 on tuesday ! ^o^**

**I'm so glad that I could post on a friday, once again!**

**Bisous, and see you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : A friend to talk to

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 4 : A friend to talk to**

After walking for long minutes, Peeta sat down on a bench, in a long corridor of the least deep level of District 13. He would have love to bake, but he was sure Coin wouldn't allow it, because the District had a lack of food resources. They didn't have fishes or meat, just their own vegetable production. Peeta didn't want to ask for the right to bake, even if it could help him relax a bit.

He thought about the fact that Katniss would have been allowed to hunt so she could give her kills in the kitchen. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. He couldn't help but think about the fact that Katniss should be in his place and that he should be dead.

_- Peeta, what are you doing here?_

The blond turned to face Finnick, wearing a weak smile. He returned it immediately.

_- I have nothing to do. I keep thinking about Katniss… And I hate to think that we're under the ground. I miss the sun, the wind, the sky…_

_- Yeah… I do miss the sea._

Peeta hit the bench on his left, inviting the taller blond to sit down. Finnick did. Then there was a silent hanging in the air. But it wasn't uncomfortable, just calm and appealing.

_- You shouldn't have used CPR on me… Even thought I appreciate the move._

_- The objective was to save both of you._

_- So why trying to make us split at the tree?_

_- Well, I didn't agree with that… But Coin thought it would leave more chance to save at least one of you. And she really considered your ability to speak. She thought it could really help to lead the revolution. This woman has good convictions, but the way she thinks and acts is unpleasant. I don't like it._

Peeta stared at the tribute from District 4, at this boy that he thought he would have to kill in the arena, and felt sympathy for him. With him, more than with Gale, he totally could see a friendship grow, a sincere one.

_- I have to admit that when I woke up in the hovercraft, and I realized Katniss' absence, I wanted to kill you, all of you. Even more Haymitch because he lied and betrayed me. I... Want to apologize about that._

_- It's normal Peeta, there is a moment when you have to blame someone._

_- It's nobody's fault, or mine because I should've save her by dying. She had to go back to her family. Or I should've stay by her side all the time._

_- But it's a good thing you didn't push us to stay with Katniss. Our alliance would have failed then._

_- Really? I thought that you would understand our will to stay together?_

_- Why? Because of Annie?_

_- Maybe… I don't know. You're the one to tell._

_- That's right. If I had been with her in that arena, I would have never let her go away from me. I would've keep her by my side._

Finnick sighed slowly. Then he opened his blue eyes and turned them towards Peeta, waiting for more explanations.

_- If I took your side, agreed with your idea, Snow could've had understand and we'd all be dead now._

_- … But Katniss is at the Capitol, or dead. It's haunting me all the time. It keeps on running in my head. It's the only thing I think about. Her being tortured, hungry as hell, beaten… Or deceased, her corpse decomposing in one of Snow's prison's cell._

_- I don't know if Annie is okay either._

_- I think they won't do anything to her._

_- What do you know about that?!_

Finnick yelled, his arms gripping the bench. His torso moving at the speed of his erratic breathing rhythm. He seemed totally insane.

_- I'm… Excuse me… I thought that regarding her state… They would, leave her alone. _

_- Oh yeah? Because she kinda lost her mind after her Games?_

_- We were all different when we came back._

Finnick relaxed instantly, his shoulders falling, his fingers losing their grip on the bench. He let himself fall on the back of it completely.

_- Sorry… I didn't want to scream at you._

_- It's okay._

_- You might be right. They consider her as a fool, crazy girl. There's a chance they'll do nothing to her._

_- I hope so._

The tall blond smiled at the smaller one and they remained silent again, never disturbed by any inhabitant or guard. Maybe this floor was only accessible to the " High Ranking" people.

_- I'm truly sorry for Katniss… You really seemed in love._

_- I am. It has always been one-sided but it was enough to me._

_- Don't say that. I think she loves you too._

_- If you say that to cheer me up, you can stop. I never believed it. She did all she could to win sponsors, save her family and win the Games. In no way she did that because she felt something for me._

_- I thought this too…_

Peeta smiled sadly at Finnick. He always knew he felt something for the other tribute of his district and that she would never love him back. It was hurting him, but he was okay with it. He even accepted the fact that Katniss was in love with her best friend, Gale.

_- But, when you hit that force field, I could see how wrong I was. She loves you, I give you that. Even thought I don't know how, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know either, there is something, no one can deny that._

_- Still there's Gale._

_- This boy from 12?_

_- Yes, Katniss' best friend. I'm pretty sure he hates me as much as he hates Snow… _

_- Oh yeah, Primrose told me about him. She said he was really jealous of your relationship with Katniss._

_- Basically what he saw on television._

Finnick rolled his eyes and turned to face completely the other boy.

_- Why do you think he's jealous of you, Peeta?_

_- Because he believes what Snow's television wants to show. Because Katniss accepted to do all of that._

_- No, no. Because he knows there is something. I bet he's not stupid, and he knows that Katniss had to do it, to save her family, you and himself. I think he has doubts because Katniss is having a lot of questions and insecurities about you. And I can tell you that there is this thing._

_- If you say so… _

_- You had some times together, didn't you? Out of the interviews?_

_- Hum… Yes. On the train. In the Capitol before the Games._

_- And?_

Peeta felt his throat aching, and had to clench his fists not to think about Katniss, tortured, once again. He inhaled deeply and tried to calm down.

_- And I don't know what to think. It's true that we always slept together. But I really don't know if it meant something personal to her._

_- It's still something Peeta._

_- But when Gale got whipped on the place, she… You should've seen her. You'd be convinced, you'd have no doubt that she loves him._

_- And during the Games, nothing?_

_- Well, this moment on the beach. I told her that she had to live. Because she had her loved ones, that they needed her in 12. And I said that if she died, I'd have nobody left. She asked about me. I answered that nobody needed me._

_- What did she say?_

_- That she needed me._

_- You see? I told you so! And then?_

_- She kissed me. Then Johanna called us to head to the lightning tree._

Finnick smiled and ran a hand on his tired face. Peeta really appreciated him, he felt this bond starting to grow between them.

_- She's always so confused… I'd like to believe you, but it's so complicated._

_- This kiss isn't nothing Peeta._

_- No way to know what she was thinking. Maybe she did it because of Snow, because we had to convince him we were in love. I'll probably never know. But I don't really care at the moment. I just want her to be safe. The rest doesn't matter. It's the only thing that means something to me._

_- I know. I just wanted to know how you felt about that._

_- It's nice from you, Finnick. It's really cool to talk about it to somebody._

_- Well, I guess you can't talk about that to Prim or Gale, so now, if you need to, you know I'm here._

_- Don't hesitate either. I talked a lot about me today, but I can be a good friend to talk to._

_- Oh, I don't doubt it Peeta._

The tall blond got up, stretched and turned towards Peeta, smiling brightly. He offered him his right hand which Peeta hurried to shake. Then he left, his hands in his pockets. Peeta took a look at his schedule where "Training" just appeared. He had to get to one of the deeper floor of the District. He sighed, tired and headed to the closest elevator. When the metallic doors opened in a bright wind, the machine was empty. The journey stopped at the 8th floor, where Gale and Haymitch got in. Peeta nodded to them, not saying anything. It took three minutes to get to the level where the training center was located.

**NDA : Another chapter! God, it's hard to write new ones and translate the others at the same time.**

**Sorry if there's any mistake in it! I'm still a french girl by the way :)**

**Bisous, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 : I hate to fight anyway

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 5 : I hate to fight anyway**

The elevator's doors opened and Peeta could see a long corridor, with guards all along the way. He felt uncomfortable and being watched, but he kept his head up, his metallic leg hitting the ground in a deep noise. Gale didn't say a single word to him, nor did he looked at him since they walked in the elevator with Haymitch, that tried to start a conversation, even if it was really superficial. At the end of the corridor, a guard, with a sign on his right shoulder told them to stop here.

_- Bracelets and schedules please. You'll pass the text exam once at a time._

Both 3 men nodded and Haymitch went first. So Peeta and Gale had to wait together, in an awkward silence. The blond was impatient, wanting to leave this young boy that didn't show him any attention or sympathy. Strange when their lunch had been so great and cheerful.

_- Next, please._

Gale did a head move for Peeta to understand that he wanted to go last, and the blond one nodded. He headed to the small room, grey like the whole District was, where a wounded, muscled man was waiting behind a desk.

_- Bracelet._

Peeta held his arm, and the man took notes on a block. Then he turned Peeta's wrist to take a peek at his schedule, lurking at the blue writing.

_- Peeta… Mellark. Age?_

_- 17 years old._

_- Your condition here in 13._

_- High Ranking_

_- Which District do you come from?_

_- 12._

_- Something particular to say in order to become a soldier?_

_- Victor of the 74th Hunger Games._

_- Good._

The man told him to get up and go to the next room where another soldier waited for him, standing behind a desk.

_- Peeta Mellark, right?_

_- Exact._

_- I see that President Coin advised you to be in our garrison… Speciality if there's any?_

_- Camouflage and sword._

_- Good. 1m68 and 65kg?_

_- Yes._

The man explained to the boy that before he could start any training, he had to see a psychologist. He will have to answer some questions, related to the revolution, and his mental state. He was guided to the last room, where an old man, close to his sixties, waited for him, cross armed. He showed him a couch where he sit immediately. The psychologist adjusted his glasses on his nose.

_- I'm gonna ask you a few questions. But before that, you'll have to put this thing on your finger._

Peeta did. He knew this was meant to check his heart beat. He took a deep breath and fell back on the couch.

_- First question. Why do you want to get enrolled in the army of the District 13?_

_- I never approved Snow's government. This small group of privileged that need nothing and all the others citizens that can never make it to the end of the month, forcing them to add their child's name in the pool of potential participants of the Hunger Games._

_- Good. Are you against the Hunger Games?_

_- Obviously. I always hated the simple concept. I had to be part of it, and I think no child should have to kill another, die of hunger, thirst, injuries, cold or sickness in an arena. And no parents should have to cry over his dead son or daughter, or congratulate them for surviving this abomination. I was forced to participate, and I directly killed one person. I regret it, a lot. I hate to fight anyway._

_- Well, if you hate to fight, why do you want to join our army?_

He wasn't going to talk about Katniss now. He should keep this new and its impact for later. Maybe to show his personal motivations.

_- For all those kids that died for nothing. For all of those family that had to, well, were forced to, mourn their own child, not able to do anything. For my own family, that died in the attack on District 12._

_- Okay._

The man was writing on a notebook, nodding slightly behind his big round glasses.

_- Then, will you die for the revolution?_

_- Yes. If it means that I helped. If I did all I could to bring Katniss back, to take her away from Snow and his people._

_- Will you die for another soldier?_

_- Yes._

_- For District 13?_

_- Yes._

_- Personal motivation, if there's any?_

_- Katniss Everdeen. She's a Capitol's prisoner but she should be here, ready to join your army, on her family and friend's side. I'll do all I can, even die._

_- And yours?_

_- I'm sorry?_

_- You don't want to make the Capitol fall personally? For yourself?_

_- Of course I do. But Katniss is my motivation. She's all I have left, she's everything I've got._

The psychologist smiled and nodded again. Peeta was satisfied. He did have to join this army. The man looked at his page again, and stared into Peeta's eyes for a while.

_- Very good. Results are good. You can leave and see the chief Paylor in the training place._

_- Thank you._

He exited this last room and walked in what seemed to be a big hangar. A woman very cut and thin, walked towards him, with a careful hand on her service's weapon, hanging on her right hip. She studied Peeta from head to toes and hanged her hand to him. The boy shook it firmly.

_- Chief Paylor. And you are?_

Peeta looked at her. She was a very beautiful woman. In her twenties, brown hair and light brown eyes with a firm expression on her face.

_- Soldier Mellark, Madam._

_- And did you specify any speciality?_

_- Camouflage and sword._

_- Interesting. But we'll have to initiate you to shooting guns._

_- I'm not sure that it will…_

_- This wasn't a question soldier Mellark._

_- Hum… well, okay._

_- We're about to begin. Join the others._

The boy looked at the people that were here with him. A hundred, maybe less. Gale just walked in, and was now talking with Paylor, that seemed totally happy with her new recruit. Peeta couldn't help but be angry about that.

_- Good morning soldiers. We're about to start a new training cycle. I'll be really clear with you about this. No late soldier will be allowed in the training. When you're late three times, you'll be invited to a special meeting with Coin and myself. The training goes this way. Half an hour of training all together, half an hour while you'll train in your speciality and one hour of shooting, with a gun and then with bow and arrows or a crossbow. Any questions?_

Only silence answered Paylor.

_- Good. Let's start. Run._

A huge noise reverberated in the hangar, grey shoes from 13 hitting the ground, again and again.

_- Rhythm, get some puff! If i caught someone who's walking, you'll regret it._

After 10 minutes of running faster and faster, Paylor left the recruits walking, stopping and breathing for a few moments.

_- Train your wrists, your ankles and the nape of your necks. After that, do fifty push-ups. Girls can proceed on their knees. When you're finished, form two groups._

Some soldiers halved theirselves and waited for the others to finish. Paylor was walking around the hangar, ready to give them new orders.

_- The person in front of you will be your partner. It will be an hand-to-hand fight. The goal is to immobilize your team-mate on the ground for 10 seconds, no more, no less. No strangling will be allowed._

Peeta was associated with a taller boy, but he was clearly less muscular. His brown curly hair fell on his big black eyes. They saluted each other and started to fight. Peeta tried to make him fall, hitting his feet and legs, but nothing came out. The other boy took advantage of one step back the blond took, but Peeta kept his balance. Then he took hold of the boy around his waist, lifted him on top of his shoulder and brought him down on the ground below him. The other boy was lost and gesturing under him. The ten seconds passed and Peeta helped his partner to get up. The boy thanked him and smiled to him.

_- You're okay?_

_- Oh, yeah, don't worry about it._

_- What's your name?_

_- Jazz Lokart and you are?_

_- Peeta Mellark. Glad to meet you._

_- Same. We'll see each other again I guess._

_- SILENCE! Now that every pair finished their fight, you'll do fifty more push-ups._

The training kept going, and when it ended, Peeta was exhausted. He didn't do so great in gun shooting but he had kind of a talent with a crossbow in hands. When he exited the hangar, a towel on his wet shoulder, he saw Finnick, almost shining with happiness.

_- Peeta! This training session was really a benefit to me. Sport is a big part of me. I feel better while doing it._

_- I don't know how you are still in good shape after that… I dream of a good shower and a good sleep in bed._

_- I'm not sure you'll be able to take a nap, handsome._

_- Oh really?_

_- Meeting at Coin's after lunch._

Peeta stopped walking and sighed, seeing on his forearm that Finnick was right. He had fifteen tiny minutes to take a shower and run to the cafeteria. And twenty minutes later, " Commandment Center". Wonderful.

**NDA: Another chapter guys!**

**So disappointed with this one, I just don't like it.**

**Well, i'll see you next week with a whole new chapter :)**

**Bisous, and see you!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Never be able to be friends

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 6 : We'll never be able to be friends**

Peeta was in his room, taking a new clean uniform from 13 and a towel in his cupboard. He got out and locked the door. He ran to the bathrooms. Then, he entered the first available cabin and closed the grey door behind him. He undressed rapidly and placed himself under the stray of water. Water wasn't as cold as he imagined, but quite tepid. He sighed of relief but quickly remembered he didn't have any second to enjoy this relaxing moment. He soaped and rinsed himself before drying off. He got dressed as fast as he could, almost falling on the cold floor. Then, he exited the cabin and tossed his dirty uniform in the common laundry basket and could finally head towards the cafeteria, where he joined the Everdeen's and Hawthorne's table. He could see everyone feasting over a flat of broccolis and soya. A smile settled on his lips when he saw Gale giving pieces of broccolis to his family members, not awakening the slightest suspicion from the guards.

_- So, how did your training session go?_

Peeta smiled to Prim. Her hair style was similar to the one Katniss wore during the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. A vice seemed to form in his chest, and a pain he knew by heart resurfaced. Even thought they were doing great on their side, Katniss was still in the Capitol. And the boy couldn't think about something else.

_- Good. Let's just say I'm not a man for guns._

_- I saw you did pretty well with a crossbow._

_- Oh, you think so?_

_- I do. That wasn't bad for a first try. _

The taller boy smiled to the other, and gave an additional branch of broccoli to his younger sister. They kept talking about training, Paylor and some soldiers. Peeta felt more comfortable than this morning. The cafeteria could become a cool place to be in, unlike his room.

_- So Coin wants to see us again?_

_- Seems like new informations came in._

_- Well, about that, we have to hurry. Only 8 minutes left._

Gale nodded and finished his plate. Peeta did the same and walked out of the cafeteria, following Gale's trajectory.

_- What kind of informations?_

_- Katniss. I heard the infiltrated in the Capitol got news about her._

_- You know if they're good?_

_- I have no clue. Coin will enlighten us._

Peeta didn't say a word and they walked in this silence until they reached the Commandment Center. All that mattered to him, all he wanted… He will have his answers now. Stress and anxiousness were growing inside of him. Katniss had to be alive, there was no other way. Another option was just unthinkable.

_- Hurry up, we're about to start._

They all settled down, waiting impatiently for Coin to announce all she learned recently.

_- Infiltrated people in the Capitol gave us news about the girl's situation._

An heavy silence was hanging in the air, and Peeta felt his heart beating in his left temple. Pounding again and again, driving him nuts. All the present people were shooting glares all around them, except Coin and Boggs. The man was wearing a tired and desperate expression on his old face.

_- We're sorry to announce the mockingjay's death._

Peeta felt his legs trembling below him, and if he hadn't be seating, he would have fell miserably. His mouth opened, but there was no sound. He hid his face in his hands. The world was crashing around him. This couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell that Katniss was dead. She couldn't be... A loud, deep noise revolved in the room. Gale just hit the table, crazy with hopelessness.

_- All my condolences._

Haymitch didn't move, his eyes locked on an imaginary point. Peeta tried not to break in tears, but he didn't have time to decide that, and he felt this salted liquid roll and fall in his hands. His shoulders were jumping, and he didn't feel strong enough to keep fighting. Why would he do that if all the people that meant something to him were dead? Why?

_- With this new, I expect a certain professionalism from all of you. We'll film the first television sequences tomorrow at the earliest hour. They will be simple interviews, and Beetee will edit all of that and try to spread it everywhere in Panem._

Peeta was still hiding his face in his hands. He didn't have the strength to answer back to the President. Gale suddenly stood up and left the room, the heavy metallic door banging against its hinges. Haymitch stood up too but sat down next to the blond boy. He settled a comforting and warm hand on one of his shoulder, but Peeta was still crying. He had never been in such a huge pain. And he blamed himself for not being strong enough to bear it.

_- You can go back to your schedule._

But Peeta didn't move, and Haymitch stayed by his side, gently squeezing his shoulder. The boy was really thankful for what the man was doing right now. He really needed a shoulder to cry on. All the other people left the room and in one fresh draft, the door closed behind them. He was making ugly noises now, his whole life was a complete disaster. He had to learn that his family was dead, and now that the girl he promised to save was too. It wasn't fair, life could be so cruel. Snow was undoubtedly laughing at this moment, he got what he wanted. Katniss was dead, and of course, the President knew that it would destroy every single sign of hope in him. How did it happen so fast?

_- Peeta?_

The young boy didn't answer. He slowly raised his head. And his face was covered in tears. But the worse of it, was that he didn't feel anything. Not a single thing. Nothing but loneliness and emptiness in his chest. Katniss was dead. It was like he was made of nothing. Nothing but pain and hopelessness.

_- Peeta… _

_- I can't… I can't do it…_

_- I know._

_- I should've stay with her._

_- You couldn't do that._

Peeta sniffed and crossed a tired hand across his face. He looked at his ex-mentor, and knew he was right. The man started a backward movement when he saw his eyes. Hollow and dark. They didn't seem blue anymore. A terrible sorrow was readable in them, and the man suddenly felt guilty. He should've tried anything so Coin would've accepted to save both Katniss and Peeta. Now the girl was dead. Haymitch was now trying to think about a away both of the tributes could've survived this thing. Nothing came to his mind.

_- It wasn't supposed to end up like that… _

_- I know._

_- I should be the dead one. Not her._

_- You deserve to live Peeta. After all you've been through._

_- No, I don't. I have no reason left to be alive. Not even one. Not now that Katniss is dead._

_- Peeta._

_- No, Haymitch. I won't change my mind about that._

The man sighed and they remained silent for several minutes. Peeta knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Ever. His vision was blurred and his body was trembling. He stood up anyway, his legs shaking under his weight, and exited the room alone. His bracelet guided him to a lesson about military strategy, but he ignored it and walked like a ghost in the corridors. He realized his feet leaded him to the higher level of the District. He was surprised to see that someone was seating on the bench were he was with Finnick earlier in the day. But there, was Gale.

_- Peeta…_

The smaller boy seated next to Katniss' best friend. He was staring blankly in front of him, his hands resting on his knees. Peeta felt his throat tighten and swallowed with difficulty. They were both trying to accept the new, trying to accept to mourn Katniss.

_- You're not at the lesson either…_

_- How could I be able to?_

_- You're right._

_- I don't know how to handle it… I don't know what to do anymore._

Gale looked up at him, he seemed angry. Peeta raised an eyebrow, he didn't see a bit of sadness in the other boy's eyes.

_- I do. We'll find a way to make this fucked up government fall with the help of Coin. Eliminating every single person that stands in our way. I don't even give a shit, I won't feel guilty about that. Katniss has to be avenged. And Coin will know how to do that._

_- I don't think I'll be as devoted as you will be, doing this task. I don't want other innocent people to die. There's no way I want that to happen._

_- You can stay here, with crossed arms, thinking about her all night and all day if you want to, but I'll do something._

_- It's not my fault Gale! I can't get that out of my head since this incident in the arena! I will never be able to think about anything else!_

_- Keep on living in the past Peeta! Stay with the dead! I'll run towards the future._

Peeta didn't answer. He knew it wouldn't help. They will probably never be okay with the things to do now anyway. Gale stood up, his hands in his pockets and walked to the elevator. Gale turned around and looked at Peeta just before the door closed.

_- Peeta… We'll never be able to be friends. What would Katniss say if she saw you?_

The door closed and Peeta was stunned. Katniss was dead. She would probably say that he should stand up and fight, but that wasn't the point. His whole being was obsessed with her death and his brain didn't want him to think about something else. He wanted to run and put his fist in the boy's head. But at least, this was a really clear message. He closed his eyes and Katniss' image, lying down, dead in a cell, locked down with handcuffs flashed. He opened his eyes, and tried to calm down. All he could do was cry, he was helpless about that. How did Gale move forward so fast? He didn't know because he will never be able to do the same. Katniss will haunt him every night and during the day, her face and voice will harass him over and over again. He'll think about her. He couldn't understand Gale. But he was kinda jealous of him. Because he was able to look forward.

**NDA: Yay! Another chapter is OUT! :)**

**I know, this isn't an happy one, but things happen.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next one!**

**Bisous, and bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hard to keep going

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 7 : Hard to hold on**

Peeta stayed still, siting on the bench. His head was standing on his knees, that he held close to his chest. For how long, he didn't know. When he looked up, he took a look at his schedule and saw " Grand Hall of District 13 ". He sighed and thought that he had to go there, because if every single inhabitant of 13 was invited to this place, this had to be important. But he completely ignored where was this hall. He got up, and walked to the elevator, he tapped on the level where his room was located and there, Primrose and Katniss' mom walked in. Then, everything became clear in his mind. The announcement… Katniss… His throat thickened painfully and he didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to disappear deep under the ground. Oh, the irony of the situation…

_- Peeta? You don't seem so good._

_- I'm exhausted._

_- Oh, hum… Can I do something, maybe?_

_- Don't worry about it Prim, I'll be just fine._

They remained silent and the elevator, now crowded, stopped at the 20th level, where a bigger crowd was trying to make room in a huge hangar. Peeta tried to sneak through all those people, which was a difficult thing to do. A hand tapped on one of his shoulders and he saw Finnick when he turned around. The boy was smiling sadly.

_- I'm really sorry Peeta…_

_- That's kind of you Finnick._

They waited, standing side by side, for Coin to walk on stage in the back of the hall. Inhabitants of 13 didn't seem use to this sort of public announcement. Peeta's heart was beating so fast, he could feel it in his ears. Minutes passed, and there was still no sign from the President. The boy looked around him and noticed Prim and Katniss' mother talking with Jazz, the boy he trained with before. Prim seemed to handle the whole situation pretty good. Better than him at least. Well, she didn't know yet. Finally, the silver haired woman walked and tapped the microphone to check if it was working. She cleared her throat and looked at the crowd in front of her. Everyone strangely got totally silent. Peeta saw Boggs, in the back, that didn't seem capable to keep his fake smile on.

_- Hello everyone. If I invited you to come here, all together, it's to share with you some news that just came from the infiltrated people in the Capitol._

Peeta closed his eyes, trying not to think about Primrose and her mom, anxious about what the President was about to say. Finnick's hand closed on his forearm, they shared a look. Peeta took a deep breath and stared back at the stage, where Coin was immobile.

_- We're truly sorry to announce the mockingjay's death._

Shocked noises were revolving in the hall from everywhere. Some people were shouting, angry to learn that their President couldn't save the girl on fire. Peeta heard " liar " and " traitor " many times and thought that Coin may not have the power and control that she wished she had.

_- This doesn't stop the fact that the revolution is still going. We have to do all we can to make President Snow's government fall. We have to make sure that this symbol of rebellion didn't die for nothing. We need to stay strong, and united._

The noises were louder now, and Coin was smiling, looking at all those angry people. Maybe she thought that they would fight harder hearing about all of that. Peeta could clearly say that he hated this woman now. With all his heart.

_- ENOUGH!_

Everyone focused on Coin, that seemed less impassible than usual, almost revolted.

_- I expect from every single person in here some rigor and a cold-blooded attitude. We can lead this revolution to its success and give back its past splendor to the country of Panem. Hope isn't dead, and it will never be._

Then, the President of 13 left the stage as quietly as she walked on it. Peeta and Finnick headed back to the elevators, the smaller one shaking as hell. His fake leg sliding on the stone ground.

_- Are you going to be alright?_

_- I don't… Want to keep going like that._

Finnick helped him to walk until they reached the elevator. There, was Haymitch, more down than he had ever been. He was shaking too, but the reasons were totally different. Peeta knew it. His mentor simply wanted to drown his pain in a bottle or two of liquor. He got down to the level where his bedroom was, but Peeta and Finnick stayed in the machine, wanting to get to the highest floor. They sat on the same bench, the one where they try to find peace and refuge. They didn't say a word, waiting for dinner's time to appear on their bracelets.

Peeta didn't feel brave enough to confront Katniss' family looks, but he had to go to the cafeteria. The tension was so dense that Peeta swore he could feel it around him. Only rattling flatwares and coughing sounds were hearable in the room. He was chewing on his potato, not tasting anything. He was still feeling as if he was made of nothing. He was feeling hopeless, and the guilt from Katniss' death was a hard and heavy thing to bear, even more in front of her mourning family.

It was now 9 PM and in an hour, the boy will take a shower. Then he'll try to get some sleep in his room. He saw that Prim had to force her mom to eat a little bit of the carrots and potatoes they had for diner, and Peeta felt guilty. He was the one that couldn't bring her daughter back. He threw his plate, still full of the food he got, and walked to the level where his room was and roamed like a ghost.

_- Peeta…_

_- Haymitch?! Are you okay? You look sick!_

The man was staggering, almost falling at every step he took. Peeta smelled his breath. Alcohol. So he found some, somewhere. Maybe the man paid someone that worked in the kitchens or a guard…

_- I saw it! … I mean, I saw her! Do you believe it?_

_- Haymitch? What are you talking about?_

_- I might have drank too much… You get it? She was there before my eyes! Alive! This makes no sense… no sense!_

Haymitch started to laugh uncontrollably, and settled his hands on Peeta's shoulders. Well, he tried, and they crashed on the wall instead. Peeta took a step closer to him and took hold of one of his ex-mentor's arm.

_- Haymitch, I'll help you out. Come here!_

_- You shouldn't…! I don't feel so good… Really not good._

Peeta jumped back fast enough so he wasn't covered in his mentor's vomit. He helped him walking to the showers. He got him undressed, leaving him in his underwear, washed him, dried him and guided him to his room. The man didn't stop murmuring things, repeating " alive ", " no sense " and " impossible " over and over. Peeta sighed and sat him on his bed and thought that the man forced it too much this time.

_- Peeta…?_

_- Yeah?_

_- You have to be sure… _

_- About what Haymitch?_

_- I saw her! Alive… She was alive! Impossible, isn't it? But there she was… Alive!_

_- Haymitch, get some rest. You will explain all of this tomorrow morning._

_- Peeta… Thank you._

_- … You're welcome, that was normal. Good night._

The boy sighed and closed the door behind him when he left his mentor's room. He got to his to take a towel, and a pajama in his drawer. He realized a new uniform was delivered for the next day. He headed to the showers and saw the blue ink disappear from his forearm and could take as much time as he wanted under the stray of water. Well, this had been a long day. His heart ached when he thought about Katniss again. Then, what Haymitch said came back to his mind. Could he be talking about her? There was no way she was still alive... But maybe his mentor really did talk about her. And then, there was a chance to save her! But then, why did Coin tell everyone that she was deceased? He waited until the water turned cold and his fingers became crumpled to exit the cabin. He got in his pajama, threw his dirty uniform in the laundry basket and walked out of the bathrooms, rubbing his hair with a towel.

**NDA : Wow, this was a laborious one! But it's out!**

**A lot of you told me that it was impossible for Katniss to be dead.**

**Now, do you see what's happening?**

**Well, hope you liked this one. I'll post one before friday if everything's okay.**

**Bisous, see you in the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : A hint of hope

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 8 : A hint of hope**

After a night during which he couldn't close an eye, Peeta decided to leave his bed and stop staring at this oh so green ceiling. He had spent his night of sleep thinking about what Haymitch said. Why would Coin lie about Katniss being dead? This made no sense, as his mentor kept saying the day before. But what if what he said was actually the truth? What should he do then? Even if this information was true, how would he prove it? Nobody would ever believe him. He sighed and got his schedule. Breakfast in 10 minutes, quickly followed by " Training ". At least, he will be able to think about something else for a while.

The breakfast was composed with a yogurt, a banana and a glass of apple juice. Peeta wasn't hungry at all, but he forced himself to eat a part of his fruit and drink half of his glass. And Gale was back, after his noticeable absence at diner the day before.

_- I'm very sorry for your loss… I would have done anything to get her back._

He shot a dark glare at Peeta, that didn't have the will to fight back. Plus, he understood Gale's anger and disgust. He didn't have the strength to do something about the rebellion now that Katniss was dead. On the opposite, Gale seemed more determinated than ever, and Peeta was jealous about that side of his personality. The one that made him able to keep living even when he faced this kind of difficulties.

_- Gale, you shouldn't blame Peeta that much. I'm pretty sure he did all he could to find her in the arena._

_- I don't give a damn shit about what he tried to do. He should have succeeded._

Katniss' mom fell in tears and Prim had to comfort her as well as she could. Gale kept shooting death glares at Peeta, that was staring at his yogurt without envy. He didn't have the courage to respond to the other boy, anyway, it would have lead them nowhere.

_- I have never been this angry and deceived in my whole life. She has to be avenged, at any cost._

_- I apologize for not being good enough. Even thought my excuses won't bring Katniss back._

And then, Peeta left the cafeteria. He still had time left before his training, but he had nothing to do and he didn't want to get lost in his thoughts. Paylor was already here when he got to the training hangar, cross armed, facing a little group of early soliders that were starting to stretch out. The boy took a place in the ranks and did the things they were doing, Paylor watching their every move. After a few minutes, all the soldiers were present and Finnick joined Peeta. They were all waiting for the chief's orders.

_- Hey Peeta!_

_- Jazz! Hello._

_- I'm sorry for Katniss._

_- So am I… _

The three boys spent the common part of their training together, in a perfect silence ordered by Paylor. The dark haired woman shouted that every soldier had to go train their special skill and the boys had to split. Peeta couldn't stand splitting since that night in the arena, but he did what he was told to. He chose camouflage for the day, exhausted by his night. He did his best by painting rocks and sand on his arms. The section's chief congratulated him on his work, and while he was focusing on his left wrist, Paylor screamed that they had to move on and shoot. So Peeta joined Jazz and Finnick.

_- Wow Peeta, your painting skills are unbelievable!_

_- Thanks Jazz. Glad you like it._

_- You're welcome! Oh… I don't really want to shoot with a gun again. I don't like it._

Peeta smiled because it was kinda obvious that Jazz didn't like those things. He seemed too gentle to appreciate that.

_- Me neither. I'm at my best with my trident._

_- I like the crossbow though… _

_- Finnick, do you have any information regarding Annie?_

Finnick straightened up when he heard the girl's name. He looked at Jazz, a terrified expression on his face. Peeta tapped his shoulder and nodded gently to him, making the other blond relax a little bit. Jazz was waiting for an answer, patiently.

_- I know nothing. Oh how I wish I did… And now that we learned about Katniss' situation… I'm worrying. I keep thinking about her._

_- I hope she's alright._

Finnick smiled to the curled hair boy and headed to the bow and arrows stand. Peeta followed Jazz to the crossbow place. The blond boy was doing a really good job with this weapon, and appreciated it, even thought it took much more time to reload than you did with a bow. Paylor congratulated him and he got in line to shoot with a gun.

_- Peeta._

The boy turned around and saw Gale, judging him from all his height. He swallowed hardly and nodded.

_- Gale._

_- I'm sorry for what happened earlier in the cafeteria, but I'm full of rancor. That's all I have left._

_- You have to blame someone for what happened. And I'm the perfect target for it._

_- Hum. You should move._

Peeta almost jumped and took the gun the assistant was handing him.

The rest of the training had been normal, and Peeta felt great when he exited the hangar. He took the elevator with Jazz and Finnick, and they took their shower simultaneously. His thoughts were turned towards Katniss, always her, but also towards what Haymitch said. He had to find him, and understand what he exactly knew. He spent a lot of time erasing the paint on his arms, rubbing them as hard as he could. When he finished, he stopped the water, and started to dry himself. Jazz was still showering, whistling happily. When Peeta exited the shower, in a brand new uniform, he asked Finnick if he saw Haymitch this morning. He explained all that happened the previous night, and the other boy was listening carefully.

_- I did. He was hanging around the kitchens, probably to get a bottle of something._

_- Thank you very much. I have to go there now._

_- Shall I come with you?_

_- Well, if you want to. But I don't think we'll learn anything. He was totally wasted._

When they got to the cafeteria level, the boys walked, looking for Peeta's mentor everywhere. He was nowhere to be seen. They called his name, nobody answered. Peeta felt stupid looking under the tables, and behind the counters, but Haymitch had to be somewhere in here. After a few rounds, they finally saw him, hiding between two boxes of soya.

_- Haymitch! We've been looking for you everywhere! Why didn't you answer us?_

The man jumped, apparently waking up. He crossed a hand across his bold hair and looked up at the two boys, standing in front of him, blinking because of the lightening in the room.

_- I, hum. Sorry boys. What do you want from me?_

_- You told me things yesterday, and I'd like to know what you saw._

_- Oh, I did? Really?_

Peeta sighed and felt the hint of hope he had shatter to ashes and disappear. Haymitch adjusted his jacket on his back and yawned loudly. Peeta felt like he was back at the beginning. He felt a wave of despair grow inside of him and closed his eyes, trying to fight back his anger. Why couldn't he get a single thing done? He was incapable of doing anything, and he was deceiving himself constantly.

_- You told me something about someone that was alive, someone you saw with your eyes._

_- That… Yeah, I see._

_- Can you tell me more about that?_

_- Well first, thank you for last night… Without you, I'd still be in this corridor covered in my own vomit. Not very glorious, isn't it? So. I was walking in the level where the Commandment Center is located. A room was open, a room full of computers and electronic boards. And on a screen, I saw her. Katniss was here, alive like all of us. From what my drunk eyes could see, she was having an interview with that Ceasar Flicker-something… Do you believe it? 'Cause I'm not sure I do!_

Peeta was imagining what his mentor saw, and it sure had to be disturbing. Could it be possible? That would be so great if it was. But before cheering up, he had to think about all the possibilities, even the ones that ended up confirming Katniss' death.

_- Maybe this interview had been recorded before they killed her. This could explain everything._

_- That's exactly the problem. Impossible to remember a date or some " live " sign thing on the screen. I could barely stand on my legs, so how could I remember such a thing?_

_- Does something else come back to your mind? A detail maybe?_

_- Well, yes. There was another girl. A cute and pretty ginger one. I think that she won the Games one year._

_- Annie?! Oh god! How was she?_

_- Oh, oh, stay calm boy! I have no idea. But she was alive for sure._

Both boys shared a look and thanked Haymitch for those informations. Hundreds of questions were gravitating in Peeta's head. And the hope he thought was dead seemed to come back from its ashes. Finnick saluted Peeta's mentor and they exited the cafeteria, heading to their level of predilection. They were back on this same old bench and took a moment to calm down.

_- You think they can be alive? Both of them?_

_- I hope so Peeta. This would be unbelievable and absolutely amazing._

_- Well, now we have to make sure of it. But how?_

_- We have to look for that room, and see that with our eyes._

Peeta looked at Finnick and nodded. There was no other way to know.

**NDA : Yay, another chapter is out!**

**Are you starting to understand what's happening? :p**

**I'll see you in the next one :)**

**Bisous.**


	9. Chapter 9 : A plan to work out

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 9 : A plan to work out**

Finnick and Peeta were heading towards the Commandment Center's level, planning on going to that room Haymitch talked about. They were exiting the elevator when Finnick noticed something on his schedule.

_- Coin wants to see us at the Commandment Center. We have to do it later._

_- I think it might concern the interviews she talked about yesterday. We had no news even thought we were supposed to have them this morning._

_- Yes, you must be right._

They walked to the room and sat next to each other. After a few minutes, Gale was the only one missing. Coin seemed annoyed and tired, and when she was about to start talking, he ran in, apologizing because he was having a strategy lesson. The gray haired woman nodded and he sat down.

_- I'm sure you're aware of the absence of any calling for an interview this morning. Boggs and me thought that we had to collect the family and close people answers and impressions too, so we had to delay those videos' realization. I am asking you to check your schedule very often to make sure you won't miss my call. I don't really know when it will start, so take attention. My name will be appearing with a classroom number. This doesn't mean we'll film the video in that room, but please try to look presentable._

Haymitch growled and sighed. He knew he was the target of this last remark.

Peeta didn't want to have this interview, and he wished no one had to go through it. He could completely imagine Katniss' mom crying in front of a camera with someone asking things about her dead daughter. Just thinking about it made him want to puke.

_- Regarding you, soldier Mellark, I don't want to hear about any absence at any lesson ever again. This goes for you too, soldier Hawthorne._

The two boys nodded and Coin invited all the Conceal's member to leave. Peeta was wishing really hard not to be called for this interview during the day. Because first of all, he had to know if Katniss was still alive. Finnick and him waited in the corridor for everyone to exit the place. But Boggs and Coin were still in the Commandment Center. There was no way for them to enter the next room without them noticing. When Peeta heard the loud and constant electronic noise coming from it, he knew it was the one Haymitch talk about earlier. This one room where he saw both Katniss and Annie alive.

_- We have to make sure Peeta… I'd be worthless if I don't find out._

_- I know, I would __be too._

Peeta thought that he was already useless and hopeless, but he didn't want to make Finnick worry about him, the boy didn't need that. They exited the principal corridor of the floor and found an empty classroom. Finnick was walking endlessly and aimlessly while Peeta was sitting on the teacher's desk.

_- They won't stay here forever, and we'll go and see if what Haymitch said was true._

_- We don't have a lot of options anyway._

They waited, taking rounds in watching the corridor and the arrival of the President of 13 and her secondhand. Atfer more than half an hour, that made they miss the lunch time, they heard Coin and Boggs voices coming closer to where they were. They got completely silent, and waited for the shoes' sound to disappear. When they were both sure it was safe, they exited the classroom and walked towards the room. No guard, better. The room they wanted to get in was closed, so Peeta put his hand on the button to open it.

_- So?_

_- It's not locked!_

Finnick checked if nobody could see them and they sneaked inside, the door sliding close behind them. Peeta knew they had to be fast. He stared at a PC, making much more noise than the other machines. He walked towards it and clicked on the mouse. A passcode, obvious. Finnick was looking all around him, staring desperately at the non-working laptops and screens, looking for some kind of button to turn them on.

_- The big red button, good or bad idea?_

_- What can we lose if they catch us?_

_- Probably our Conceal's ticket._

_- Hum. There's no inscription?_

_- No, nothing. Let's keep searching, we'll try that if there's nothing left._

Finnick nodded and looked at every single button on the command's board. He called Peeta really quickly. The boy walked and looked at something that looked quite strange. The thing looked like a scanner, a bracelet scanner. Technology could be amazing when not related to the Games.

_- Do you think it's some kind of a bracelet's reader?_

_- Same shape. I guess I'll try._

He put his bracelet on the machine and a huge screen lit up. Both guys were stunned, before them, the computer was collecting every information concerning Peeta. His case seemed to exist since the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. A vocal recognition was required, in case the used bracelet had been stolen, obviously.

_- Peeta Mellark._

_- Access authorized._

The computer was back on a sort of menu. Peeta had to find files concerning Katniss. But there was only a few chances to be able to look at it. Honestly, Peeta knew he could never enter those files, but he tried anyway.

_- Katniss Everdeen._

_- Katniss Everdeen is Top Secret. Passcode?_

Finnick clenched his jaw when he heard the question, Peeta just hit his forehead with his free head. It was obvious they would be a code for that! Finally, he sighed. There was a ton of possibilities. Numbers, letters, symbols and combinations of them. No way to guess such a code. Even less when it was a top secret file.

_- Cancel._

_- Cancel the search._

Finnick got closer to Peeta and whispered, so the machine wouldn't hear him. The smaller boy nodded, looking convinced by what the other boy proposed and cleared his throat before going on.

_- Ceasar Flickerman's interviews._

_- Access authorized. _

Peeta whispered something in Finnick's hear. He told him it was way too easy, way too stupid from Coin to give permission for those videos.

_- Chronological order._

_- Ordering in process._

The computer was making a huge noise, ordering the thousands of videos. Peeta was afraid someone would walk in. Finnick said that he locked the door behind them. The smaller boy thought that guards and people working in there could still come in and catch them. Both boys waited for the process to end.

_- Watch Interview 1._

_- Interview 1. Ceasar Flickerman. Waiting for confirmation._

The ex tributes waited, their blood boiling in their veins, while the computer analyzed both the video and Peeta's profile.

_- Access authorized._

Before their eyes, was Ceasar Flickerman, in a bright yellow suit. His hair were close to a fluorescent pink, as were his eyebrows. He seemed tensed and the crowd seemed really different than usual, calm and almost anxious.

_- Volume up._

The machine didn't answer, but now Finnick and Peeta could understand what was happening on stage.

_" We witnessed something incredible and unusual during this Quarter Quell. A big, huge, massive explosion of feelings and questions. Yeah, I know, I know folks! Ha, ha! But, on a more serious note, we have no idea about what happened to three of our tributes… Beetee Latier, Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark. I hope they're doing good, anywhere they are! But, we are glad to have other tributes with us tonight!_

_Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen! "_

_- Oh my god Peeta… Here they are! Even Johanna!_

_- Interview informations._

_- Acces authorized._

A note appeared and the video kept going in the background. People in the crowd were cheering up. But Finnick and Peeta didn't want to celebrate. There was no date.

_- Interview's date._

_- Information hiden by our system. Access denied._

Peeta suddenly felt down and tired. He believed that they would never find out if the two girls were still living at the moment. Coin thought about everything. Maybe she guessed that they would come here to learn more, or make sure about Katniss' death.

_- I guess… We'll never know._

Finnick wanted to shout what he thought to Peeta, but the machine was still on, so he whispered as loud as he could.

_- Don't say that Peeta, we can not give up! We have to ask people what they know! Look, maybe Paylor knows something!_

_- She won't help us._

_- Shoot... I guess you're right._

Peeta sighed, and stared at the screen where Katniss just appeared. A dying sound escaped his mouth when he saw her face. It was as if she was still alive, in the Capitol. But she was supposed to be dead. She spoke and her voice hit Peeta like a punch in the face. He tried to wrap his whole being around it. Then he realized something. She seemed alright, she looked good. So they didn't torture her?

_- I know Peeta, I know a way! There's Beetee! There's a chance he could agree to help us!_

_- Well, we have to try._

Peeta was staring at Katniss, at her dress. A black one, with shades of grey. It reminded him of a consumed fire, dead. And he swallowed hard, trying to hold back his tears.

_- Close the file._

_- File closed._

_Peeta couldn't stand to look at the image of Katniss any longer. He felt this pain again. It was strange cause he only felt emptiness since he heard about the girl he was in love with's death. He didn't know what was worse. The boy was about to remove his bracelet from its place when a "beep" sound started._

_- New file concerning Interview Ceasar Flickerman._

_- Access the file._

_- Access Authorized. __Interview Ceasar Flickerman, recording live._

A stupidly big smile lit up on both Peeta and Finnick's faces. Maybe they'll have guests again… Special guests that weren't supposed to be alive.

_" Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's almost 1 PM here in the Capitol and I hope you're all doing good! Are you? I can't hear! … That's better, ha ha! Well, today, a special show… I know, they're all special, right?! But today… it's going to be different. Isn't that exciting? Yes it is, of course! I am sure that you can't wait! Can you?"_

Every second was bringing both Peeta and Finnick closer to the truth, and every second seemed to last its own eternity. And Peeta was sure he couldn't wait.

**NDA : Chapter 9 is out! I'm sorry for the delay, ha ha.**

**I had a lot of things to do lately so this is the best I could do to give you this part!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Do you think they are alive? Both Katniss and Annie?**

**Bisous, see you in the next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10 : It's just inhuman

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 10 : It's just inhuman**

_" You loved them, you shivered and bit your nails for them, you cried with their stories. Yes, that's Katniss Everdeen and Annie Cresta! Here to tell us more about their lovers. Husband or boyfriend, Peeta and Finnick Odair, from whom we have no news! Isn't that completely exciting?! Ha, ha! Sure it is ! "_

Peeta felt like his heart just stopped. The surprise was so huge! Haymitch told the truth, she was still alive. So, why did Coin lie to them? What for? What could it bring her? Then a light brightened his mind. The President of District 13 thought that hearing about her death could give him a new strength, a new determination. Maybe she thought that it will make Gale and him more implied in this revolution thing. For Gale, it worked very well, but not with him. Coin had no idea how devastated and lifeless the new left him. She was going to pay for that lie. He will tell what he knew to Gale and to Katniss' family. Then both of them would go and see the President to earn some explanations. Or maybe, they'd all go to the interviews and fuck them up, so it could ruin Coin's perfect plan.

_- Finnick, you have to find Gale and bring him in here. He has to see! Then, go for Katniss' family. There's no time to waste._

_- Okay, don't move from here and be quiet._

Peeta stayed in front of the screen, where Katniss just appeared with Annie. She was wearing a simple outfit. Way more simpler than on the other interview. She was wearing a pair of bright jeans, black heels and a similar colored shirt. Her hair were simply pulled back, with a single drill falling on her forehead. She looked absolutely stunning. Peeta thought that she even gained some weight, because she looked less skinny than during the Quarter Quell. He looked at his right arm, wearing a scar from Johanna's cut in the arena. Katniss should be the one here, with her close family and friends, he should be the one in the Capitol. And all of this, was because of Coin's choices. He had nothing now. Only the new of Katniss being alive, that he was clinging to.

_" - Katniss, Katniss… The girl who was on fire. How are you living the absence of your husband, Peeta Mellark?_

_- Of course, I don't like that Ceasar… I have no idea where he is, I don't know if he's still alive. How could I be okay with that? I spend my whole days and nights thinking about him… _

_- Anyway, we're all behind you, aren't we?! "_

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly, supporting Katniss. Peeta wasn't feeling okay. He would give anything to bring her next to the ones she loved. Her mom, Prim and Gale, that were still convinced that she was dead. He wanted to shelter her from where he was, to tell her that he was doing okay, and that he was going to get her back someday. But he couldn't do that.

_" - I don't even deserve him. Peeta is too good for me. He's generous, he cares about others, really. He deserves much more better than me. Anywhere he is… I hope he is alright. "_

Finnick walked in the room, quickly followed by an impatient Gale. The boy was looking completely lost. When his eyes settled on the screen, he ran towards it and put a hand on Katniss' silhouette.

_- Is it recording live? Really?!_

Peeta nodded. But Gale wasn't looking, apparently searching for any wound on Katniss. Peeta turned towards Gale, that was still focused on the screen, his eyes shining with emotion and relief.

_- Yes it is. President Coin lied to us._

_- This is not possible… This can't be happening… _

_" - Come on Katniss, I know a lot of young men that would give everything to be your husband! Don't underestimate yourself! And I'm pretty sure he's doing well where he is. Let's just hope your paths will cross each other very soon!_

_- How could you be so sure about his state? Do you know things that I don't?_

_- Well, hum… _

_- So don't say he's alright. You don't know that. I keep thinking about that moment. That moment when he will take me in his arms again… "_

Peeta was petrified, he barely had the strength to ask the computer to lower the volume. Was Katniss still playing a role to save her life? This is when he started to think about it. She might be acting right now. And she was good at it, very good and convincing. Finnick left again, and ran around the District, looking for Prim and Katniss' mom. He came back 10 minutes later, out of breath. He locked the door behind the women. They had very different reactions when they saw Katniss on screen. Katniss' mom started to cry and Prim was laughing. Probably because both the angst and the sadness of Katniss' loss were now gone.

_- My daughter! My daughter is alive!_

Prim and her mom shared a warm hug and Peeta felt a little bit lighter.

_- We have to have a good talk with Coin._

_- Well, I think I have another solution. If you agree with it, of course._

Everyone turned towards Peeta, wanting to know about his plan. Katniss' mom seemed to have come back from the dead and Prim seemed really determined.

_- Here it goes. Coin will invite all of us for her interviews about Katniss' death. We just have to figure out which one of us is going to break her plan. Definitely, it won't be me, they would say I lost my mind and treat me as a liar._

A silence settled in the room. In the background, Katniss was still answering Ceasar's questions, but no one was focusing on it at the moment. Finnick was the first one to talk.

_- I think that Gale is perfect for that. He's closer to President Coin than any of us is._

Both Katniss' mom and Prim nodded, Peeta too. They were going to make Coin pay for what she did, for her dirty lie.

_- She wanted to make us move on, and focus on the rebellion. But lying about somebody's death, it's just inhuman._

_- I don't know if I can do that for you. I must keep my closeness to Coin, and my place in the Conceal too._

Peeta understood immediately what Gale meant. With his relationship of trust, he could push Coin to save Katniss. Even if she obviously didn't care about her at all.

_- I think it would be better to send some of us to get some explanations. Less risky. And that will make us avoid those senseless and stupid interviews._

Peeta was thinking about what Finnick just said. And the boy wasn't wrong at all.

_- Informations from Coin? I don't think that will work. And I think we all know why she did that._

They all looked at Prim. She really was wise for a girl that young.

_- We know that Katniss is alive. But the District doesn't. They must know that their President is lying to them._

Prim smiled to Peeta, and the boy was sure they were going to be good friends. Now that he felt better, learning that the girl he was in love with was still alive, he wanted to do all he could to save her. Maybe she wasn't next to him, but at least, she was still living.

_- Gale, are you still okay to be the one to talk with Coin about it?_

_- Of course I am. I'll find a way to make her admit what she did. When I'll come back, I'll have answers. I promise._

Then, Gale left, his schedule inviting him to a training cession with Paylor. Peeta had nothing to do, and he felt strange about it. He wasn't needed in a lot of lessons, and now no more training? He might be about to lose his soldier's grade. Katniss' mom thanked Finnick and Peeta for a while, never stoping to show them her gratitude.

_- It's nothing, really! It's normal to tell you this, even more when it's about Katniss._

_- Katniss Everdeen is Top Secret. Passcode?_

They turned towards the computer that put the video in the back and was waiting for Peeta to give an answer.

_- Cancel._

_- Search canceled._

The video was back in full screen and Peeta gestured that they had to speak lower.

_- Thank you, thank you so much! I'll never thank you enough for what you did!_

_- This is more than enough. We're glad she's fine. This is enough for us too. And actually, you should thank Haymitch._

Prim hugged the two boys and left with her mom, wearing a smile on her face. Peeta had to stay. Finnick had been here for him, and so was he going to be there for him in return. Katniss' interview wasn't over and he asked the computer to get the volume back up, so they could clearly understand what they were talking about.

_" - There is this moment that made all of us cry and fear for Peeta. He just hit the forcefield, and his heart wasn't beating anymore. How did you feel Katniss?_

_- I think it's showing. I was totally lost, I didn't know what to do at all, and Peeta was lying there, not breathing. Finnick earns all the awards. All I did was screaming his name and ask him not to die._

_- We can all understand this sudden lack of reaction, the emotion was palpable! Didn't we feel that?! Yes we did folks! "_

The crowd screamed and Peeta smiled, happy to hear those words from Katniss. Even thought he didn't know if she liked him as much as she showed. Snow sure had put a lot of pressure on her shoulders since he disappeared. Peeta's smile faded when he thought about that. She was alive, yeah. But death was hanging over her head constantly. She couldn't take a wrong step or it would be over.

_- How do you feel Peeta?_

_- I don't really know… I'm happy, because she's alive… But I am aware that she's in grand danger over there in the Capitol. I want to go and find her, to take her away from Snow and protect her._

_- Yeah, I understand that. We're kinda alike about that._

Peeta simply nodded. Finnick and him shared a few common points, even thought they were different. And he was already considering the boy as a friend of his. He wanted to be there for him when it was needed.

_" - Now, this moment on the beach, where he proposed to sacrifice himself to let you survive the Quell… A moment that we will never ever forget._

_- I'm the one that could never forget about that. I couldn't let him do that, I didn't in the first Games, and I wasn't going to at this moment. I need him too much to let him die. I couldn't stand a life without him. "_

Peeta felt his heart tightened and had to fight the urge he had to take his bracelet off the place it was in. He had to keep going. For Finnick.

_- Peeta?_

_- I'm okay, don't worry about me._

_- You're sure? You don't look like someone that is okay._

The blond nodded and focused on the screen again. It shouldn't be hurting him this much, but it did. Hearing Katniss say those words, was more painful than he thought it would be.

_" - Sorry Katniss, but don't you have doubts regarding his feelings for you? "_

Ceasar Flickerman… This son of a bitch… Peeta appreciated him when he did all he could to make the conversation go in the way they needed it to. But at this moment, he was doing the opposite thing. Snow was obviously behind all of that, and behind his screen, wearing a big smile on his lips.

_" - Of course no, Ceasar! From the beginning... From the very beginning, he was the one proving his feelings towards me. I was just too blind to see it._

_- Aren't you afraid he could forget about you where he is?_

_- No. I'm not. He told me things. And it's all that I need. I believe in him. "_

Katniss turned her head, so she could look at the crowd, avoiding looking at Ceasar from then. She smiled and Peeta was sure he saw tears in her eyes. But there was no visible sign of torture… Not a single sign of torture… No physical sign! Peeta put a hand on his painful temple.

_- I'm so stupid…!_

Finnick got closer to him so they could talk without the computer hearing them.

_- What is going on? Why are you stupid?!_

_- Finnick! They didn't torture her! I mean, not physically!_

_- What do you mean Peeta?!_

_- I don't think they tortured her in a physical way, because she looks fine. But they should have tortured her psychologically. Asking her where we are, even thought she has no idea about it! There's no way in heaven they could leave her alone all this time! Why didn't I think about that earlier?!_

_- Peeta, she seems just fine. I am looking at the same Katniss I met during the games._

_- I hope you're right Finnick… I really do._

Peeta scratched the back of his head, trying not to think about what they could have done to Katniss. He tried focusing on the words Finnick just said. The other boy was way more optimistic than he was.

_" - So Katniss… Now is the moment when Beetee told you that you couldn't take the coil with Peeta. What are you feelings about it?_

_- I still blame him for that. I don't understand why he did that. Well, Johanna and Finnick were against that idea too… _

_- Did you think it would be the last time you saw him?_

_- Of course no, Ceasar. If I did, there would have been no way for me to let go of him._

_- Why do you think he left the arena after you broke it?_

_- I have no idea about that… "_

Peeta clenched his teeth and felt bad, almost sick. Of course she didn't know, because he didn't know himself they were about to save him.

_" - A lot of us think that he's a traitor for leaving. Do you feel the same?_

_- I don't know. I'm just sad and disappointed that he didn't tell me anything about his plan._

_- But you were the one to break the arena. He couldn't know._

_- Yes, I was. And I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. And I sure didn't know he was about to disappear. I keep thinking about a way… A way things should have happened so he could be here with me._

_- Thinking about that won't bring him here._

_- I know. _

_- And maybe, if you didn't break the arena, you could both be here, to celebrate your victory._

_- Maybe. But I did."_

There was no way both of them could have won. Peeta knew it, and Katniss too. They talked about it before. But what made Peeta afraid, was that Katniss' tone was different. She almost seemed angry and accusatory. Peeta swallowed with difficulty as Finnick settled a hand on his shoulder. Katniss seemed to have doubts about him. He really, really, didn't like that.

**NDA : Guys, I'm so sorry about that release date!**

**I was really busy this time!**

**But guess what, I saw Mockingjay's filming in Paris on thursday! :D**

**I have some pictures, but I really was far away.**

**I saw Josh up close, and he was waving at us, fans.**

**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****It was a hard one to write!**

**See you in the 11th,**

**bisous. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 : In too deep

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : In too deep**

_" - Well, well. Thank you Katniss for all these answers, that went right through our hearts. Didn't it folks? Of course it did! Ha,ha ! Now, please welcome Annie Cresta! "_

Peeta sighed in relief, and Finnick flashed him a white, bright smile before turning towards the screen. Katniss was walking off stage, and the young ginger just walked in, in a white dress. She seemed okay, and was even smiling.

_" - So, Annie. You won the games a few years ago. How does it feel to be back here?_

_- It's really strange, I didn't think it would happen this soon… Not since… Since Maggs volunteered for me. I was sure I wouldn't have to come back._

_- Obviously you didn't… Hum… What were you thinking, and feeling, when she volunteered?_

_- I was completely moved, of course! I didn't know how to react to that. I'll never be thankful enough for what she did… Even more now… Now that she's… That she's…_

_- We got it Annie, don't worry about that. "_

Peeta thought that Ceasar was sparing Annie the worst questions. Regarding Katniss, it didn't seem fair. He almost felt jealous before pushing the thought away. How could he be jealous of this girl? After all she's been through? She suffered like hell and she had a very complicated existence. He hit himself mentally and put a comforting hand on Finnick's shoulder, trying to give him the more understanding look he could.

_" - Finnick… His absence must be a really hard thing to live with, I get that._

_- I… I miss him. Finnick was always so nice to me, he understood me. He never judged me, he never told me that I was a freak, a weirdo or a fool. What I liked the most about him, was that he didn't treat me in a different way. Sincerely, he was always there to support me, and it means a lot._

_- Your story is one of the most emotional ones in the whole Hunger Games' history, Annie. I hope he's fine where he is. "_

The ginger girl started to shake, and put a hand on her mouth, covering it. Tears were rolling down her red cheeks, as she was sobbing. Instinctively, Peeta turned towards Finnick, and the boy was as white as a sheet. He seemed like he was about to break in tears. His contact on his shoulder hardened and he shook it slightly. The taller boy shot him a weak smile and mouthed a shy "thank you".

_" - Oh Annie, don't. Please don't cry. You have no reason to cry. Finnick is a strong boy, I'm sure he's doing okay. He's really a tough one. Remember he's our youngest victor, you can't take him down that easily._

_- Excuse me Ceasar… But talking about him messes me up. I can't stop worrying about him. I try to stay strong, but not hearing about how he's doing, I can't, I just fail. If he's far away from me, but okay, I am okay too…_

_- How touching… Ha! "_

Ceasar washed away an invincible tear in his eye and the crowd cheered, some of them hiding their face in their expensive handkerchiefs. Finnick was smiling again, and it put Peeta at ease. Now, they both knew that the girls were doing alright. And it certainly made their hearts and minds lighter.

_" - We will obviously keep you in touch about their situations, if any news comes in. Do you have a message Annie?_

_- I want to tell Finnick that I'm very proud of him, and that I hope he's doing well. But more important, I want him to stay strong._

_- Thank you very much Annie! "_

Both Ceasar and Annie stood up, and shook hands. The crows was applauding. Katniss walked back on stage, and the hymn played as the screen faded slowly to black. The Capitol's seal appeared and then, it was over. Peeta and Finnick sighed simultaneously and laughed.

_- Close session._

_- Peeta Mellark's session is now closing._

Finally, the screen turned off and Peeta was able to take back his bracelet. He massaged his sore forearm and they took a minute before leaving the room. After all, they had been in here for a long time, and nobody walked in to disturb them. Finnick cleared his throat before he talked.

_- You think they record an historic or something like that?_

_- Oh god, we didn't even think about that. But now that you talk about it, they certainly do._

_- What is done is done. And now, we're both able to move on, and fight._

_- More than ever._

_- They want us at the training center, we'd better go there._

_- I'll come later._

_- Remember what Paylor said?_

_- I have a feeling I will have a special meeting anyway._

They exchanged a smile and Finnick exited the room first. Peeta stayed a little bit longer, staring at the screen that wasn't working anymore, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. He started to laugh on his own, too happy to know that Katniss was still alive. In the Capitol, of course, but alive.

Now, it was going to be about looking for her, bringing her back and let her find her loved ones. Peeta peeked at the corridor, holding the door open. He saw Coin and Boggs heading to the Commandment Center. He had to be fast. He knew that they will know about his sneaking when they'd got in the Center. He had to get away from that corridor as fast as he could.

He slipped out of the room, letting the door close behind him, then walked towards the closest elevator. That wasn't without the hand that took hold of one of his arms. He stopped and turned around, pushing the stranger's hand away with a fast, fluid move.

_- Soldier Mellark._

_- President Coin._

_- Come with me. I think we have a little conversation to have._

Peeta nodded and followed her in the Commandment Center where Boggs was waiting, his arms crossed on his chest. He swallowed hardly when he saw his serious expression and fell in the first chair. He pivoted on it and faced the more important people of District 13.

_- Soldier Mellark, you deceived and disappointed me._

_- Oh yeah, really? I did?_

_- Don't start. Two can play at this game._

_- Sorry. Keep going._

_- When we arrived, one of our screens warned us of the fact that you spent a lot of time in the machines' room._

_- I see._

Coin rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated and irritated. She cracked one of her wrists and adjusted her uniform.

_- What have you been doing in that room during all this time?_

_- Nothing much. I checked my case. Wanted to see what you had about me._

_- Don't lie._

_- But I'm being really honest with you right now._

_- No you're not. Right now, Mr Latier is on his way and when he'll get here, he'll know all the history of your bracelet. You better be telling the truth._

_- Take back my soldier's rank if you want to._

_- I will do that. Mr Latier will do it as soon as he finds what you did in this room._

Peeta swallowed harshly, but kept looking at Coin, straight in her eyes. This woman lied about Katniss' death, and he'll never forgive her about that. You just don't lie about someone's death. Even less with so much indifference and so few compassion. They waited silently for Beetee to arrive. He did, two minutes later, in his wheelchair. He was followed by a few people, that Peeta though to be engineers of 13.

_- So, why did you need me so urgently?_

_- Analyze his bracelet's informations._

_- Okay._

Peeta was now surrounded by 3 men, Beetee taking a machine from a bag hanging at his wheelchair. He posed it on his bracelet, the screen lighting up, making a non-stop "beep" sound. Peeta felt his heartbeat raise and sweat forming on his forehead. He was in too deep.

_- So?_

_- He went in the machines' room, that's for sure. He did some researches, but I can't access these informations._

_- But you will._

_- Just give me ten minutes._

_- Do as fast as you can._

President Coin was staring at Peeta, from head to toes or looking at what Beetee's engineers were doing on their machines. The blond boy settled in a more comfortable way in his chair while Beetee often glared at him upon his glasses. He made his wheelchair roll closer to him.

_- What were you thinking about?!_

Peeta jumped on his chair, surprised to hear Beetee's voice in his ear. He scanned the room and cleared his throat before answering the man. Coin and Boggs were far enough for them to whisper without them noticing.

_- Katniss isn't dead._

_- It's impossible, Peeta._

_- That's what I did in that room. I wanted to make sure._

_- Alright._

Beetee rolled back, letting his men work on the electronic bracelet. Peeta didn't know what to expect at all. After a few minutes of silence when the only sound was some "beeps", Beetee turned towards Coin and rolled until he was in front of her.

_- We found a small historic. He did researches._

_- What are they?_

_- Katniss Everdeen. But he couldn't access it._

_- And?_

_- And some of Ceasar Flickerman's interviews. From a week to a month ago._

_- Fine. Thank you Mr Latier. But, before you leave, I want you to erase his soldier's grade. Doing things behind our backs is unacceptable and unforgivable._

_- Shall I take away his High Rating grade too madam?_

_- No. _**For now**, he keeps it_._

Coin purposely insisted on two words, while keeping her eyes in Peeta's. Beetee nodded and shot a quick glare at the boy, that nodded slightly, thanking him for lying to the President. Then, he looked at his bracelet, and after a few minutes, Peeta saw that the "soldier" mention wasn't here anymore. He almost didn't care. The most important was that he was still in the Conceal.

_- Thank you very much, Mr Latier, you can leave now._

Beetee saluted them and left the room, followed by his engineers. Peeta exhaled loudly, and massaged the back of his neck, glad that Beetee lied for him. He will have to thank him properly later.

_- Feeling better now, Mr Mellark?_

_- I told you I wasn't hiding anything from you. Nothing that important._

_- You should ask if you want to browse your profile or see some other things. Think about that next time._

_- I sure will, Mrs President._

_- Then, I think you should leave._

The silver-haired woman turned away from him, to go and talk with Boggs, that didn't say a single word during this whole event. Peeta nodded and left the Commandment Center, feeling less worried than when he walked in.

During this time, Gale was at his training session. A guy behind him told him that he was really sorry for Katniss' death. Gale just answered with a quiet "thanks" and tried to stretch out in peace. Then, it was when he was about to wrestle. His partner, in his thirties, talked about losing his wife in a -supposed to be- accident, and how he understood how he was feeling. Again when he was choosing a bow, a boy told him he was really sad that Katniss was dead, and that he thought that Gale was strong to keep looking forward. Then again, when he was taking a break before an hour of shooting, two girls, about his age, said the exact same thing.

He got suddenly angry, and felt this rage growing in his chest, expanding to his arms, making his fingers shake around his arrow. A burning fire was making its way through his veins and he felt like he was about to explode. He shot the girls a death glare. They walked backwards, away from him, totally stunned.

He was going to make the President pay for what she did. Hearing about your best friend's and almost lover's death wasn't a nice thing. Pretending to be strong when you thought she was dead wasn't a nice thing. But learning that this girl is still alive makes you want to kill the person that spread the lie like a running venom.

Sure, Coin was going to pay for that. He just didn't know how. **Yet**.

* * *

**NDA: Late once again. I've got no excuse this time ^^'**

**I'm really sorry for the delay but I can't promise I'll be faster soon.**

**A tough one to write. Even thought I got help from a friend.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**bisous.**


	12. Chapter 12 : You just have to fake it

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : You have to fake it**

Peeta's bracelet leaded him to an economic lesson, so he hurried up to get to the classroom. Even thought he lost his soldier's grade, he still had casual lesson to follow. He got there just in time and got involved, asking questions, and even going to the blackboard to solve a problem. So when he exited, he felt great.

This is when he saw Prim, exiting a room, next to his. She had a lot of notebooks under her arms, and was trying to make her way through all the people standing in the corridor. She smiled when she saw him.

_- Peeta !_

_- Hi again Prim. _

_- My lesson was amazing! We learnt how to stop an hemorrhage! _

_- This sounds really interesting!_

_- Oh, I assure you it is. I couldn't stop asking questions._

_- That's good, means you're really willing to learn._

Prim's bracelet lighted up, and she stared down at it. When she looked at Peeta again, she seemed totally disoriented and lost. Peeta settled a reassuring hand on one of her arms and smiled gently.

_- Peeta, it's Coin! The interview, I mean! What should I do?_

_- Breathe. It's okay. You just have to act as if you still thought she was dead. I know you'll be amazing._

_- But I don't know how to do that! I'm not an actor or anything!_

_- You just have to fake it. I'm sure you'll be alright._

_- I'm not sure, Peeta. What if they understand?_

_- How could they imagine that you know Katniss is still alive? They won't._

_- Well, I guess I'll do that. Wish me luck!_

_- Good luck, Prim._

She nodded, holding her notebooks to her chest. Then she ran, peeking at her bracelet every once in a while. Peeta sighed and prayed that she will make it. And he was almost sure she could be really good. The blond boy closed his eyes and wished that the odds will be in their favor. They really needed it.

He kept walking in the corridor to get to the elevators.

_- Oh, Haymitch!_

_- Peeta… How are you?_

_- I must admit I'm feeling great._

_- Oh, why so?_

_- What you said… It was true._

_- You mean that… Really? Holy shit…_

Peeta laughed and Haymitch joined him. It had been a long time since they didn't. And it felt absolutely great. They calmed down and Haymitch asked a few questions about what the boy saw.

_- It was recording live. So we were sure you said the truth._

_- Oh, I'm glad… Is Finnick okay?_

_- Yeah, we saw Annie too._

_- Good… Very good._

_- But Katniss seemed strange._

_- What do you mean?_

_- She seemed… different._

Haymitch was just about to talk when the elevator stopped. A few guards walked in, so they talked about something else. Peeta was thankful for all those coaching hours he spent with both Effie and Haymitch. They got down at the eighth level, where they both had their rooms. The old man invited Peeta in his so they could talk freely.

_- What did you mean by 'she looked different'?_

_- I don't really know. It was like, she had doubts about me._

_- Was she sad? I mean, you can't blame her for that!_

_- No, she seemed angry._

_- That's bad news Peeta._

_- I know that…_

After an hour in his ex-mentor's room, Peeta left. His stomach made a lot of noise, reminding him that he didn't eat lunch. He looked at his bracelet and sighed when he saw dinner was in less than two hours. He just had to do something during this time. He walked in the level he was in. There, in a corner, was a plan. Peeta looked at it, nodding when he saw the training center. He was surprised to see there was a TV room at the twelfth level. He decided to go and check it.

Of course, the room was this same shade of gray as the rest of the District was. Peeta found this depressing. A few people were standing in there, talking or watching what was on the screen.

_" People of Panem, I want to apologize once again about what happened during this Quarter Quell. This kind of thing shouldn't happen in those days. And I'm even more sorry when I say that there won't be any 76th Hunger Games coming soon. As long as we don't find the tributes that disappeared, no Games will be programmed. Trust me, I'm the more disappointed here. "_

Peeta couldn't believe these words were coming from Snow himself. No Hunger Games? Really? This was completely unbelievable. He smiled and was grateful for all those families that wouldn't have to worry for their child to be picked and go fight in an arena this year. What Katniss did sure was crazy, but it sure had an impact on things.

Then, a question came to the blond's mind. How did Coin hide Katniss' interview from earlier? Maybe Beetee, but the man really seemed surprised when he told him she was alive. So, maybe she found another engineer. One that didn't know Katniss at all. This had to be the right explanation. Why would someone do that? Katniss deserved better than that. Coin should be thankful for what she did for the revolution without even knowing about it. But she just didn't. Coin didn't care about Katniss. About what could happen to her in the Capitol.

And there he was, worrying about her again. Wondering what they were doing to her in the Capitol. How she acted earlier, how she was before that. This wasn't the same Katniss. Maybe Finnick couldn't see the difference, but he sure could. He wanted to tell himself to move on, because he might never see her again, but he just couldn't. This was how human were when they had feelings towards another one. It sure was stupid, but they couldn't help it in any way.

The Capitol's seal appeared and Snow's face was no longer on screen. Peeta left the room, remembering its location. He headed back to the highest level to sit on the same old bench. Gale was already sitting on it.

_- Peeta! Where the hell were you?! You missed our training session! Paylor's going to kill you next time._

_- Well, you could say I lost my soldier's grade a few hours ago._

Gale stared at Peeta in disbelief, and broke in a laugh. Peeta smiled and scratched at the back of his head.

_- How come?_

_- Well, Coin found out about us being in the machine's room._

_- Oh, I'm sure she didn't appreciate it!_

_- She sure didn't. Beetee saved me over there, though._

_- Really? What did he do?_

_- He lied to her. He didn't tell her I saw the live interview._

_- We have to thank him for that properly._

_- We sure do._

Peeta sat down next to Gale. He stretched his arms and lied back on the bench. He didn't know how to explain his relationship with Gale. Sometimes they fought against each other, sometimes they laughed together and teamed up, and sometimes they avoided each other. It was like a roller coaster.

_- People kept telling me they were sorry for Katniss. I can't stand it._

_- Well, it's hard to fake the fact we know she's still breathing._

_- I don't want to do it anymore, Peeta. Actually, I was thinking about a plan before you got here._

_- Did you come to anything?_

_- Not really. But I have to make her pay for what she did._

_- We have to. Coin doesn't seem to be able to realize that Katniss helped the uprising. And even if she does, she doesn't care. I can't forgive that._

_- I think I'll do that interview thing. She will have to admit she lied._

_- Are you sure? Maybe she just won't use your interview and keep on going with that lie?_

_- She needs my interview._

_- She could still cut it._

_- You're right, I guess._

They kept thinking about a plan, but after half an hour, nothing came.

_- Maybe we could ask Beetee to give us some sort of an hidden camera. I'll go and see Coin with it. Then, we'll find a way to make every habitant of 13 see it._

_- This could work._

Peeta smiled to Gale, and the boy smiled back. When it came to Katniss, when she wasn't supposed to be dead, they could really get along. They both had great abilities, and they will use it to make Coin pay for what she did.

* * *

**NDA: New chapter, and thank God, I'm not late this time! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'll see you in the next one,**

**where things are about to get serious for Coin.**

**Bisous.**


	13. Chapter 13 : We need your help

**Summary: **

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

" _But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! _"

" _Oh yeah, I know him. I do._ He totally would. "

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

* * *

**Chapter 13 : We need your help**

Gale and Peeta stayed on the bench and talked about how Gale should tell the President about her lie and how they know she's alive. Then, dinner time came, and Peeta couldn't be happier. They walked together to the canteen and sat at the same table, next to each other. When Peeta saw Prim coming, he couldn't help but jump on his chair.

_- So, how did it go?!_

_- Pretty much, it was okay._

_- What did they ask?_

Katniss' mom was gently rubbing Prim's head while eating her corn. Peeta was really happy to see her smiling. The last time he saw her do that, was when him and Katniss came back from their first Games. Seeing that smile again was really appealing.

_- How I lived now, that my sister was dead. What I thought about her shooting an arrow in the arena's forcefield, and how my mom was doing._

_- I see._

_- I'm pretty glad that it didn't last very long. They did multiple takes of the same questions. Maybe so they could get more angles for the montage._

_- That's all they asked, really?_

_- No, of course. They asked me how things were in 13. What I thought of Coin._

_- What did you answer to that?_

_- It was really hard for me to do that. I suddenly got angry. I just wanted to leave them here. But I calmed down and said that she was handling things quite well._

They kept talking about Prim's interview while eating. The ambiance at the table was better than it ever was, and Peeta was glad he got to this room with Finnick. His soldier's rank was totally worth it. Now, him and/or Gale needed to find Beetee to thank him, and to ask him about their request. Making this camera was going to take a lot of time, but the result would be worth the wait.

They were done eating so Peeta left to take a shower. He stopped by his room to take his pajama and headed towards the bathroom. There, he saw Jazz, leaving.

_- Peeta, how are you doing?_

_- I'm doing okay. And you?_

_- Pretty good I guess. I wanted to fight against you at the training, where were you?_

_- I'm not a soldier anymore._

_- What happened?_

_- Oh, I did something that was forbidden, so I guess I deserve it._

_- Can you tell?_

_- Not really. But you'll know soon, I promise._

_- Alright! Then, I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted._

_- Good night._

The boy smiled and left, water falling on his shoulders from his curly hair. Peeta took his time in the shower, enjoying how his muscles relaxed under the warm water. He exited and thought he should head to bed too. But he really wanted to find Beetee. Where was is room located? He didn't know.

He roamed in all the levels, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Fortunately, he saw Beetee, in the fifth level, rolling away from him. He started to jog and put a hand on his shoulder. The man stopped and turned to face him.

_- Hi Beetee._

_- Peeta, what are you up to?_

_- Well, there's a thing I want to ask._

_- Go ahead then._

Peeta looked around them, but guards were everywhere in this level.

_- Shall I accompany you to your room?_

Beetee browed him and nodded. Peeta pushed his wheelchair, even though it was useless since it was an electric one. When the door closed behind them, Peeta backed up to it.

_- I'd understand if you refuse. It's risky._

_- What is it? _

_- Well, I told you earlier that Coin lied to us about Katniss._

_- You did. _

_- We want to record her while Gale tells her he knows about her being alive._

_- In which way can I help you?_

_- This is where it gets hard. We need some kind of a hidden camera. Gale would have it on him and then we'll show the video to the District._

_- I can do that._

_- Thank you very much! I mean, thank you for lying to the President, first! And thank you again for that! This means a lot to us, really._

_- I'm glad to help. But the problem is I won't be able to make it in less than a week or two. Coin wants me to do a lot of things, so I'll have to find time to work on that. And of course, I will have to be discreet. Because, if she finds out, I'm almost dead._

_- Take your time. As long as we have it, it's perfect. No need to rush and fuck this up._

Beetee adjusted his glasses on his nose and smiled. Peeta thanked him again and left, a big grin on his face. Now, he could sleep. And he really needed that. Then, he thought that they could need some of those interviews where Katniss appears. So the people of 13 would believe them even more. They could even share it before they get Coin on film. No, they couldn't. Coin would find out about what they're planning, and find a way for people of 13 to believe her and not the team they were growing.

He went to bed, and thought about their plan again. They had to have some meetings, like "The order of the mockingjay". He laughed because of the Harry Potter reference and fell asleep, his heart lighter than any night he spent in the District 13.

He woke up at 8, going to have breakfast. He changed in his uniform, stared at the green walls, nostalgia making room in his mind and left before he got the need to cry. He sat at the table he shared with the Hawthorne and the Everdeen. Everyoen was here, eating eggs, soya and drinking apple juice. Prim seemed more relaxed than the day before, and Peeta appreciated that. He knew he had to take care of her, because she was the most important person for Katniss. And when they'll get her back, she'll be glad to see her sister doing well.

_- Beetee accepted._

_- Really? That's amazing!_

Gale laughed and kept eating his eggs, giving small pieces of it to his younger sister. Katniss' mom didn't seem to quite understand that sentence, and Peeta knew he had to explain all the people present about the current situation.

_- We have a plan for Coin. But we can't talk about it here. Too many guards._

_- So where should we talk about it?_

_- We'll need an empty classroom. Finnick and Haymitch have to be there too._

_- Well, let's meet right after breakfast._

_- Yeah, we could do that._

They'll just have to find Haymitch and Finnick after they left the canteen. So he hurried up and ate his whole plate. He rushed towards the exit, waiting for the two men to exit the place.

_- Finnick, right here!_

_- Oh, Peeta, how's it going?_

_- Pretty good. Can I ask you to wait with me?_

_- Hum… Sure. _

_- Thank you._

_The taller boy seemed lost, wondering why the other one was asking such a strange thing._

_- But… Wait for what?_

_- For Haymitch to come._

_- Oh. What for?_

_- You'll understand soon enough._

The man exited the cafeteria, walking slowly and the boys didn't have trouble to catch him. The other members of the group joined them and they walked to the elevator.

_- Where could we find an empty classroom?_

_- Well, obviously where they all are located._

_- Thanks for that, Haymitch._

They started to laugh and stopped at the level where the classroom were actually located, thanks to Haymitch and his accuracy. It didn't take long for them to find an empty one, since the lessons didn't start. Peeta let everyone enter and checked the corridor before locking themselves inside.

_- So, I have to keep you informed of what happened lately. First, we know that Coin lied to us about Katniss being dead. And none of us is going to forgive her that. So, with Gale, we came up with a plan. We will collect the interviews where we can see Katniss, and then Gale will go and see the President. He will tell her that we know about her lie._

_- But, will she just admit it like that?_

Everyone turned towards Haymitch, sitting on a chair in the most decadent way. Gale cleared his throat before answering the man.

_- I'll make her admit what she did. _

_- And then? What will you do with that confession? How could you be sure she won't deny it in front of the District?_

_- This is where Beetee comes in._

Haymitch looked at Peeta, not quite understanding what he meant by that. What did Beetee have to do with that?

_- Yesterday I asked him if he could help us with that. He is currently creating a hidden camera, that Gale will borrow when he'll talk with Coin._

_- Don't you think Coin will be suspicious and tip toe around the truth?_

Peeta took some time to contemplate what his ex-mentor said. He could be right. Coin wasn't stupid, but this was all they had at the moment. And they didn't have a lot of time. They had to strike a blow fast.

_- You might be right, Haymitch. But this is all we can do. We have to try. Time is running out._

_- I guess we'll try, then._

Everyone agreed and Peeta felt more confident than before about his and Gale's plan. Beetee could lure the President, well at least, Peeta hoped so. All their hopes where standing on the man's shoulders.

_- I say we should meet every two or three days in order to keep all of you in touch about what's going on with Coin. And I have to say to everyone in here that we need your help. You're all important in this fight. _

They all nodded, and Peeta knew it was important to tell them they had a role to play in this plan. He trusted all of them, and he knew he had been right to tell them about that.

He thanked them for coming and they left the room, going back to their duty. Peeta checked his bracelet. He had a mathematics lesson in 10. Well, he was already in

the right place. In the exact right place. He exited the room and waited in front of the door.

Things were about to go down, and hopefully, they will bring Coin down too.

* * *

**NDA: Here's the 13th chapter!**

**I don't like this one too much, but this had to be done.**

**I'm not even sorry about that Harry Potter reference (sorry, not sorry)**

**The next one will be better, I hope.**

**Bisous,**

**See you in the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Success is our only option

**Summary:**

What if Coin convinced Haymitch, Plutarch and the tributes to save Peeta instead of Katniss during the Quarter Quell? What would happen?

_" But Katniss… This is Peeta! You know him… He wouldn't do that! "_

_" Oh yeah, I know him. I do. He totally would. "_

She laughed and turned away from Haymitch.

**Chapter 14 : Success is our only option**

Peeta was quite fine with what they learned in mathematics. He just wished they could teach some arts too. But it seemed like the District 13 only wanted performance, at any price.

The days went by, and the "Order of the mocking jay" met twice a week. After what seemed to be a whole year, Peeta walked into Beetee's room, following the man.

_- So, what are the news?_

_- I'm finally finished with the camera. Just a few things to check and I'll give it to you._

_- Oh my god, thank you so much for everything Beetee, you've been amazing!_

_- That's totally normal. No need to thank me. I just do what I think is right._

_- Well, let me know when it's done then?_

_- Sure. I'll find you._

_- Good. Bye, then._

_- Yeah, see you later Peeta._

Peeta left Beetee's room, smiling and feeling full of energy.

He noticed a few weeks ago that there was a training center in the District, so he headed towards the place. He just stopped by his own room to take a towel. He stayed at the gym for an hour and a half. Then, he took a shower and decided to go sit on his favorite bench.

When he got there, Finnick and Gale were chatting, so he waved and sat next to them.

_- Peeta, what's new?_

_- The camera is almost done. We might have it before sunset._

_- That's awesome dude! _

The boys chatted until Gale and Finnick were called to their training. Peeta looked at them go towards the elevator and fell down on the bench. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He relaxed, repeating himself that everything was going well. He actually fell asleep.

He had a dream about Katniss, when they were in the arena, on the beach. But when he said that nobody needed him, the girl disappeared, as if now, nobody needed him anymore. Then, he found himself in the hovercraft, screaming like a fool.

He woke up, shivering and sweating on the bench. He checked around him, and it took him several minutes to calm down. One look at his bracelet made him understand that he was going to be late at lunch. He got up and ran to the elevator. He tried to shake the memories of his nightmare away, but images of Katniss disappearing kept flashing in his mind.

_- Hi everyone. _

Peeta focused on the people seating with him, pushing the ashes of his nightmare away.

_- Hey. We learned for Beetee._

Prim seemed totally fine, she gained weight and was looking pretty happy. As was her mother. Peeta really cared about their state. They became part of his family.

_- Good, isn't it?_

_- Yeah. But we still need those videos, remember?_

The girl browed to Peeta, and the boy understood what she meant. Thanks Prim for her reminder. They had to get those tapes. It was totally necessary for their plan to work. Would they really have to ask Beetee for something else? This wasn't fair for the man. He had nothing to do with Katniss, but yet, he was the one taking all the risks. Maybe they could find another way to get these recordings.

_- I guess I need to go back to that room._

_- But Peeta, she will totally take your High Ranking state away if you do that!_

Peeta was quite surprised when he heard the worried tone in Gale's voice. He didn't think the guy would ever fear for him. How strange.

_- What if Beetee deletes the informations of me passing by?_

_- Do you think he could do that?_

_- Of course he can. Making him do that instead of stealing the tapes is cleverer. Don't you think? Less suspicious for him, safer._

Gale nodded. Peeta would have to be really fast and discreet this time. There was no way he could lose his place in the Conceal, but they had to get those tapes. So every single person in 13 will find out what kind of woman Coin was. The kind that researches power and justice in the wrong places with the wrong methods.

_- But how could I get these videos? I mean, just watching them won't make me leave with them on tape._

_- You could use the camera too._

Peeta contemplated the possibility, and it was the only one.

_- I guess so._

_- Just be careful._

The boy smiled to Prim, reassuring her. He was going to do all he could, he just had to. Success was their only option. Or else, the consequences would be really awful.

_- I will be, I promise._

At five in the afternoon, Peeta was reading a book he found about the Games, in the District's library, and was totally into it. He learned more about the first idea they had of it, and it still didn't make sense to him. Making children pay was no use.

_- Peeta… I thought I'd never find you. Come with me._

The boy recognized Beetee's voice. So he pulled down the book and left, walking behind the wheelchair. While the man was heading towards the room where he worked, Peeta was anxious, looking around him every three second. Beetee told him to calm down, but he couldn't help the fear he had making him totally paranoid.

_- Here we are!_

Beetee put his bracelet on a big metallic door, and tapped a long code. Then, he rolled in a corridor, followed by Peeta. At the end of the corridor, was a retinal scanner, so Peeta stepped back.

_- Beetee Latier. Access confirmed._

A double-door opened and they entered a huge room, full of machines, instruments, and screens. There, on a big table, was a tiny grey box.

_- So, this is the camera you asked for._

_- Wow, it really is small._

_- Yes, took me a lot of time to finish it because of that._

_- Beetee, thank you really much._

_- You're welcome._

The man smiled and explained Peeta how it worked. It was actually really simple. You just needed to click on the same button to start and stop the recording, so you had to be careful while borrowing it. Because you could stop it unwillingly.

_- I'm really sorry, but there is another thing I need you to do._

_- Well, again?_

Suddenly, Peeta was scared Beetee would refuse his request. He had all the rights to, but without his help, he was completely out of the Conceal. Tension was building up, and an heavy silence was hanging around the two men. It's when the engineer started to laugh that Peeta relaxed again.

_- What can I do to help you?_

_- I'm not sure you can do that but… I need to go back to the Computer's room. To film the interviews of Katniss, after she was declared dead. _

_- Yeah, that makes sense._

_- So, if you can, and if you want to, could you erase my stopping-off time there?_

_- I can do that. Just come back here when you're done. In front of the first door. Give it two knocks._

_- I truly don't know how to thank you know! We owe you so much!_

_- I'm glad to help, I told you. So there's no problem. A President shouldn't lie to his citizens._

_- Thank you so much Beetee. Well, I'll go and record it now, okay?_

_- Sure. Be careful on your way._

_- I will be._

The man smiled and Peeta walked towards the exit, Beetee helping him in the process, since this room was really secured. Peeta crossed the last door and thanked the man once again. The door closed and Peeta looked at the camera in the palm of his hand.

This could be the answer to all their questions and insecurities.

Peeta hid the camera in the pocket on his torso and took the elevator. He got down at the Commandment Center's level and suddenly got scared. What if Coin and Boggs were currently in the Conceal's room? He checked the room, looking through the glass doors. Totally empty. It was now or never. He slid in the machine's room and locked the door, hearing this "click" sound revolve in the place.

He put his bracelet at the right place and the screen lit up.

_- Peeta Mellark. Analysis in process._

Once again, he saw his infos flash all over the huge screen, and waited for the process to end. In the end, was a box, reading " Soldier Rank erased ". Peeta sighed, and the computer talked again.

_- Access granted._

_- Search_

_- Please formulate your search_

_- Ceasar Flickerman's interviews._

The computer did a huge noise and Peeta wished Coin didn't lock any case for him. After his lie, everything could have happened. And if the access was denied, there would have been no big surprise.

_- Access authorized._

_- Chronologic order._

_- Ordering in process._

Peeta had to wait again, and he saw the amount list of interviews the man did. The work ended and he was surprised to see an interview they didn't see with Finnick the last time they came. He pulled the camera out of his pocket and took it between his fingers.

_- See interview one._

_- Analysis in process_

Peeta stared at the "waiting" logo on screen. The thing kept turning and he thought it was over, that he won't be able to see it.

_- Access authorized._

Peeta swallowed harshly while hitting the little button on top of the camera. Ceasar appeared, cheering up the crowd, that playfully and vivaciously answered him. Then, he announced the arrival of Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire. This mention alone, broke Peeta's heart. He hated the past use in Katniss' nickname.

_" - There she is! Welcome Katniss, welcome! Sit down, please! "_

She was wearing a black dress, simple but pretty. Almost no make-up on her face, except over her blue eyes, and a simple, straight ponytail in her hair. Peeta scanned her face as he did last time, and she seemed to be alright. Still, the look in her eyes was different. It was hollow.

_" - So… Katniss… What is happening? You don't look well..._

_- I… I heard about Peeta's death this morning… "_

**NDA: Ha, ha! Here is the fourteenth chapter guys!**

**I enjoyed writing this one, to be true.**

**I know I leave you with a cliffhanger, but I promise that the wait won't be too long. I promise!**

**Hope you liked it, see you in the next chapter :)**

**bisous!**


End file.
